Sharingan Merah
by LycheeRambutan
Summary: Metro Konoha diserang penjenayah-penjenayah tanpa perasaan insaf, ketika itu muncul sepasang bayang-bayang penumpas kejahatan. Siapakah vigilante ini? Masyarakat menggelar mereka Sharingan dan Chidori. Ketua Polis meminjam Inspektor Naruko, dari Suna untuk menyingkap identiti vigilante tersebut. Baru ada option Bahasa Melayu, yeah.
1. Chapter 1 - Dendam Lama

**Sharingan 1**

Disclaimer : Semua watak-watak berikut dipinjam daripada Kishi Masahi. Saya tidak mendapat sebarang faedah kewangan daripada penggunaan watak-watak berikut. Sekian, terima kasih.

"Puan Inspektor Naruko Uzumaki, silakan duduk dulu, kerana Tuan ASP sedang dalam perjalanan. Penerangan akan bermula sebentar sahaja lagi." ujar wanita berpangkat Sarjan kepada Inspektor itu. Inspektor itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk namun dia tidak segera duduk di kerusi yang disediakan.

Inspektor Naruko Uzumaki, 29 tahun, berkelulusan Sarjana Muda Sains (Kepujian) Kriminologi & Psikologi Jenayah, berkhidmat dengan Ibu Pejabat Polis Sunagakure, telah dijemput oleh Ketua Polis Konoha untuk membantu dalam siasatan kes terbaru mereka. Wanita berambut kuning secerah matahari, dan bermata biru sesejuk lautan itu kelihatan agak garang pada mulanya. Namun setelah ditegur dia mesra rupanya. Tegas di wajah hanya kerana tugas dan bukan pada semua situasi.

Sedang dia berdiri menunggu ketibaan Tuan ASP, Naruko mendekati tingkap bilik mesyuarat itu. Dia dapat lihat daripada sini seluruh pusa tbandar Konoha. Perspektif daripada Ibu Pejabat Polis yang terletak di atas bukit itu membuatkan Naruko boleh nampak bumbung sekolahnya dan juga menara berdekatan kawasan rumah lamanya. Dia tersenyum sendirian mengenang kisah lamanya di Konoha. Namun tidak lama kemudian akhirnya sampai Tuan ASP yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Selamat pagi, saya ASP Yamato, kami amat berbesar hati Puan dapat hadir ke Konoha secepat mungkin," Yamato berkata sambil mereka berjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih Tuan, saya juga berbesar hati dapat memberi kerjasama ini. Impian saya memang sudah lama untuk berkhidmat dengan pihak polis di mana bapa saya pernah berkhidmat, di bandar kelahiran saya." Naruko memberikan Yamato senyuman secerah mataharinya. Bukan dia berniat untuk bermegah-megah dengan statusnya sebagai anak kepada bekas DSP Minato Namikaze, seorang DSP bersara, tetapi sekadar berkongsi cerita. Dia sedar Yamato merupakan antara pegawai junior yang mengenali bapanya dengan rapat dahulu.

"Bagaimana hidup Tuan Namikaze sekarang? Sibuk menimang cucu" tanya Yamato.

"Ayah saya sihat. Cucu belum lagi, nantilah lagi sepuluh tahun mungkin. Tapi dia mudah penat sejak kemalangan itu." Naruko tersenyum lagil apabila bercerita tentang ayahnya.

"Saya doakan yang terbaik untuk ayah dan keluarga kamu ya. Mari duduk, Obito akan memulakan penerangan sebentar lagi."

Naruko berjabat tangan dengan pegawai yang bersama Tuan ASP itu, dia memiliki wajah separuh berparut dan separu seperti biasa.

"Saya Detektif Obito Uchiha, salam perkenalan Inspektor Uzumaki," ujar lelaki itu.

"Salam perkenalan," jawab Naruko. Nama akhir Obito itu mirip nama rakan lamanya, mungkinkah mereka bersaudara. Naruko berharap untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang itu nanti, ada banyak masa lagi dia mahu berkenalan dengan pasukan barunya nanti.

Bersama Tuan ASP juga ada seorang lagi pegawai yang datang bersamanya. Namun pegawai itu tidak memperkenalkan diirnya dan malahan telah berada di bahagian belakang bilik itu sambil memegang sebuah fail. Naruko memerhatikan pegawai itu seketika sebelum Obito memanggilnya.

"Puan boleh duduk untuk kita mulakan penerangan," kata Obito.

"Ah, baiklah. Panggil saya Naruko sahaja. Silakan Tuan," ujarnya dengan ceria sambil melabuhkan punggungnya di atas kerusi bersebelahan ASP Yamato.

* * *

Lima belas minit berlalu sejak penerangan tentang 'vigilante' Konoha bermula. Seterusnya Obito menekan butang Play untuk memulakan video temuramah seorang saksi yang pernah berhadapan dengan 'vigilante' itu. Naruko membetulkan posisi duduknya. Dia duduk dengan wajah penuh perhatian dan posisi badannya peka untuk mendengar. Posisi fizikalnya menunjukkan betapa minatnya dia terhadap kes itu. Mungkin saksi kali ini dapat menceritakan dengan lebih tepat bagaimana rupa Sharingan dan Chidori. Dia tidak rasa ilustrasi yang telah ditayangkan Obito sebelum ini mengenai lukisan hasil penceritaan saksi, tepat dengan rupa sebenar vigilante itu.

Video bermula dan muncul visual seorang makcik berambut putih dengan selendang merah jambu menutup rambutnya. Jambul putihnya disisir ke tepi, dan dia sedang memakai baju berwarna kuning cair berbunga-bunga merah kecil. Makcik itu jelas nampak gugup walaupun dia hanya duduk sahaja.

Seseorang bergerak mengalih kerusi di belakang Naruko, lalu Inspektor itu menoleh dan ternampak pegawai yang masuk bersama Tuan ASP sedang bergerak ke hadapan. Pegawai lelaki itu menuju ke arah suis lampu dan menutup lampu bahagian hadapan. Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya kepada paparan video itu semula. Apabila bilik itu gelap, paparan video yang mereka tonton tampak lebih jelas.

...

"Di mana makcik berada ketika lelaki itu menemui makcik dan pencuri itu?"

"Dia bukan sebarang lelaki nak, dia ialah wira. Dia seorang wira yang kami gelar Sharingan sempena legenda mata merah itu. Makcik berbesar hati dapat bertemu dia. Tapi makcik agak kecewa apabila dia tidak hadir di parti yang jiran kami adakan bagi mengucapkan terima kasih padanya tahun lalu."

"Jadi, di mana makcik ketika itu, makcik boleh terus ceritakan mengenai perjumpaan ya?"

Makcik itu senyum dan tertawa, "Hahaha, Makcik gugup nak. Ini kali pertama makcik disoal polis. Pada malam kejadian tu, makcik keluar rumah sebab elektrik tak ada. Anak menantu makcik tiada di rumah, hanya cucu makcik yang kecil, umur lima tahun dan ada baby lapan bulan. Nak dijadikan cerita elektrik pula tiada pada malam itu, bukan makcik tak bayar bil, tapi sebab tiang depan jalan besar tu tumbang hujan lebat sebelum tu. Jadi dalam gelap dan panas tu, makcik keluar untuk mencari lilin di stor. Makcik punya suami dah lama meninggal dan dialah yang bina stor tu. Dulu makcik dah kata jangan buat stor jauh sangat, tapi dia kata nantilah dia bikin yang lebih dekat. Tapi tak kesampaian..."

"Saya minta maaf mengenai mendiang suami makcik, minta teruskan dan seterusnya," suara pegawai itu berkata.

"Tak apa, dia pergi dalam senyuman," kata makcik itu.

Pegawai tersebut terhenti sebentar dan menyambung, "Dan seterusnya, perompak menyerang makcik?"

"Ya, ya, ketika makcik sedang menyeberang padang kecil belakang rumah kami daripada pintu rumah nak ke stor, masa tu hujan renyai tu, makcik berlari-lari… tapi tiba-tiba ditolak. Makcik jatuh dan orang jahat tu cuba merentap gelang emas makcik yang tiga biji tu. Gelang-gelang tu longgar, dah usang, jadi mudah dia ragut. Tapi itu semua kesayangan makcik sebab hadiah daripada mendiang ibu. Perompak tu cuba tahan makcik daripada meronta, dia tekan makcik ke bawah, tapi makcik meronta-ronta makin kuat. Makcik memang ingat dia nak mencabul makcik, tapi kemudian dia pegang kuat-kuat tangan makcik dan herdik makcik, "Kalau makcik nak selamat, serahkan rantai emas makcik juga."

Makcik itu kemudian mengambil botol air yang disediakan atas meja dan menghirup sedikit air. "Haus," kata makcik.

"Guna cawan makcik, "suara pegawai polis itu menegur. Sebuah cawan ditolak daripada sudut yang tersembunyi daripada pandangan kamera ke arah makcik.

"Tak ape. Makcik sambung." Makcik mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu dan menghela nafas.

"Silakan."

"Jadi makcik berasa marah sangat sebab tak cukup dengan gelang nak rantai pula. Makcik rasa dah sembunyi dah rantai tu jadi orang tak nampak tapi dia nak juga. Itu sahaja harta yang suami makcik hadiahkan, itu pun rantai itu kami dah banyak kali gadai dan tebus. Namun ia sentiasa kembali pada kami, ia simbol susah dan senang perkahwinan kami. Tiba-tiba ini pencuri boleh datang dan minta sesuka hati dia. Tapi kemudian dia tekan makcik kuar, dan makcik terfikir kalau tak bagi rantai tu, apa akan jadi pada cucu-cucu makcik? Masa itu kan cuti sekolah, jadi jiran-jiran ramai tak ada. Anak-menantu makcik, budak-budak tu punya ibu bapa hanya akan pulang dua hari lagi daripada Iwa."

"Dan kemudian?"

"Makcik baru nak buka rantai itu, apabila ada bayang-bayang muncul di belakang kami. Bayang-bayang itu kata, suara dia kasar, "Jika kau sayang nyawa kau, lepaskan makcik itu dan beri balik barang dia. Buat malu melawan makcik tidak berupaya." Lepas tu orang jahat tu melepaskan makcik dan berpusing ke belakang. Makcik pun bangun walaupun sakit, makcik pergi ke arah stor tu. Makcik toleh. Ada orang berjubah hitam, lebih kurang sepuluh meter jauh, mata dia bersinar warna merah."

"Selepas itu apa yang berlaku?"

"Sharingan melompat ke arah pencuri itu sambil menjerit, "Puan masuk ke dalam rumah dan telefon polis." Makcik memang ikut sahaja arahan dia sebab makcik percayakan Sharingan. Ketika makcik berlari masuk rumah, makcik dengar suara lelaki menjerit. Makcik tak berani toleh belakang. Masuk je rumah, makcik terus kunci pintu dan telefon polis. Lepas tu bila makcik jenguk belakang selepas tenteramkan cucu-cucu makcik, polis pun sampai. Bila polis bawa makcik ke belakang hanya ada pencuri tu kena kurung dalam bangsal itu. Sharingan dah tak ada."

"Bagaimana rupa Sharingan itu?

"Makcik tak nampak dia dengan jelas, tapi dia agak tinggi, hampir sama tinggi dengan mendiang suami makcik. Rasa dalam 6 kaki lebih. Dia pakai serba hitam, daripada percakapannya macam orang sini. Tapi tak pastila sebab menantu makcik yang asal Suna pun boleh dah cakap fasih macam orang Konoha. Rambut dia macam tajam-tajam, yang penting mata dia merah. Oh, dan dia seorang lelaki sebab suara dia macho, kasar. Tapi makcik tak nampak Chidori pula. Hanya Sharingan seorang yang ada."

"Ok makcik, kita berehat dahulu sebab dah tiba makan tengah hari. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Makcik harap kamu tak tangkap Sharingan."

"Itu luar bidang kuasa kami makcik, ok silakan kita makan dahulu. Terima kasih kerana sudi bercerita."

...

Naruko memandang Yamato setelah video itu tamat dan lampu dipasang semula. Lantas dia terus berkongsi pendapatnya mengenai video itu. "Kes yang saya siasat di Suna, vigilante itu mereka gelar Amaterasu. Amaterasu merupakan legenda temapatan Suna, ia kisah mengenai manusia separuh bunian yang bermata merah. Namun vigilante Suna itu beraksi seorang sahaja, sedangkan wira Konoha ini beraksi secara berpasangan dalam beberapa insiden. Saya rasa ada kaitan antara vigilante Konoha dan vigilante Suna. Saya suspek vigilante Suna ialah yang asal dan Konoha ini adalah pengikutnya. Saya perlu menyiasat sama ada mereka orang yang sama, peniru atau mereka ialah tiga individu yang berbeza."

Tuan ASP mengangguk dan berkata, "Kami bersedia untuk membantu apa sahaja yang Puan perlukan." Dia tidak bercakap panjang lebar kerana dia cukup maklum dengan situasi vigilante di

"Panggil saya Naruko sahaja, Tuan ASP," jawab Naruko mesra.

ASP Yamato tersenyum dan mereka meneruskan penerangan. Obito menbentangkan fakta-fakta kes-kes utama yang menjadi fokus utama bagi pihak polis dalam penyiasatan Selain daripada memang tugas polis, Datuk Bandar Konoha, Asuma Sarutobi juga telah memohon pihak polis agar vigilante ini diberkas secepat mungkin. Pihak Dewan Bandaraya mahu penerangan daripada vigilante itu mengapa mereka memasuki bangunan-bangunan dan tanah kerajaan dan persendirian tanpa permit mahu pun kebenaran lisan. Mereka mungkin masuk secara haram kerana menyelamatkan nyawa, namun kerana identiti mereka yang misteri pihak dewan bandaraya berasa bahawa mereka berpotensi untuk mengancam keselamatan awam.

Setelah lima belas minit berlalu, Naruko menjadi semakin hairan kerana persamaan antara wira Suna dan wira Konoha sangat banyak namun mereka juga tidak serupa. Naruko sudah menghabiskan tiga tahun menyiasat tentang wira Suna secara sambilah, namun wira itu ibarat halimunan dan menghilangkan diri apabila polis semakin menghampirinya. Setakat ini langsung tiada jejak fizikal malahan hanya ada pengakuan saksi sahaja. Semua tiga puluh saksi yang ditemubual memberikan pengakuan yang serupa. Yang menjadi masalah ialah apabila masyarakat awam pula seperti membantu wira Suna itu menghilangkan diri dengan melengah-lengahkan kerja polis. Mereka seperti mahukan wira Suna itu terus beraksi tanpa pantauan daripada pihak berkuasa.

Masalah utama pihak polis Suna ialah untuk memastikan vigilante itu dikenal pasti supaya dia tidak beraksi sesuka hati. Memang vigilante itu banyak membantu polis tetapi siapa dia, apa yang dibuat semua bersendirian dan tidak diketahui oleh pihak berkuasa. Pihak polis tidak mahu vigilante ini melakukan sesuatu mungkin lebih dahsyat daripada menghentikan perompak di kedai emas, kerana jika sesuatu terjadi pada pihak awam dan penjahat, pihak polis dan Datuk Bandar yang perlu bertanggungjawab.

Pada tahun lepas Naruko telah menerima berita bahawa di Konoha juga sudah ada wira seperti di Suna. Pihak polis sengaja merahsiakan kewujudannya selama enam bulan kerana ingin menyiasat sendirian, namun mereka menemui jalan buntu. Masyarakat Konoha juga seperti masyarakat Suna, mereka seperti membantu wira Konoha. Mereka sentiasa cuba melambatkan usaha polis untuk menjejak wira-wira mereka itu. Pihak polis buntu bagaimana untuk memberkas vigilante bergelar Sharingan dan Chidori. Mereka mengambil jalan mudah membelakangkan pihak polis dalam mereka membanteras jenayah. Setelah enam bulan mereka berahsia, akhirnya ASP Yamato berjaya meyakinkan Ketua Polis Tsunade untuk meminta pertolongan Suna, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo untuk perkongsian maklumat. Ketua Polis Suna dengan pantas menghantar Inspektor Naruto ke Konoha.

Pelbagai teori mula berlegar-legar dalam otak Naruko. Dia membuat spekulasi awal bahawa mungkin Sharingan dan Chidori yang membantu Amaterasu. Kerana kadangkala penjenayah yang dikatakan berlawan dengan Amaterasu akan melarikan diri daripada Suna untuk pergi ke Konoha, tetapi tidak lama kemudian dijumpai terikat di pusat bandar Konoha. Para saksi mendakwa mereka nampak Sharingan dan Chidori yang membantu menangkap penjenayah itu. Pada pandangan Naruko nampak seperti mereka bekerjasama.

Sesudah sejam tiga puluh minit mereka bermesyuarat, Yamato mengumumkan mereka akan bermesyuarat dengan Ketua Polis pula isnin itu. Dia berjabat tangan dengan Naruko sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Semoga Puan Naruko dapati penginapan yang kami sediakan mencukupi, kami mahukan yang terbaik untuk penyiasatan ini. Berehatlah hujung minggu ini sebelum kita mula sibuk."

"Oh, saya sangat berpuas hati tuan. Terima kasih. Saya boleh sahaja menetap di rumah ibu bapa saya tetapi di hotel itu lebih dekat dengan pejabat ini."

"Jika begitu, adakah kamu mahu ke sana nanti? Kami agak mungkin kamu lebih perlukan hotel, bos kamu yang maklumkan begitu."

"Dan kerana itu saya berterima kasih." Naruko senyum, dia tidak langsung penat melemparkan senyumannya kepada Yamato, Obito dan Sai.

"Jika begitu, selamat bertugas. Ada sehari sahaja esok sebelum kita semua selamat berhujung minggu. Saya sudah janji kepada anak saya untuk menonton perlawanan akhir badmintonnya. Kita jumpa Isnin ya."

"Baik tuan," Naruko memberi tabik hormat kepada Yamato dan keluar daripada pejabat itu sambil diiringi Sai.

...

Mereka turun ke bawah, Naruko tidak pasti bagaimana pegawai polis yang bersamanya di bilik mesyaurat tadi boleh menemani Naruko hingga ke keretanya. Setibanya di kereta, pegawai itu menghulurkan tangan kepada Naruko, "Salam perkenalan, saya Detektif Sai."

Naruko senyum dan menyambut salam, "Saya Naruko Uzumaki. Salam perkenalan." Naruko menawarkan senyumannya kepada pegawai itu.

"Saya tahu, Inspektor Uzumaki menjadi sebutan di Konoha juga. Banyak kisah-kisah kejayaan cik menjadi bualan di sini, kami juga sangat mengkagumi Tuan DSP Namikaze."

"Oh ya ke?" wajah Naruko bertukar merah jambu dengan pujian itu. "Saya hanya menjalankan tugas seperti diarah sahaja." Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Adakah anda berasa kembang bontot ketika ini? Saya pasti anda berasa sangat bangga menjadi bualan polis-polis seantero daerah."

"Apa kamu kata?" Naruko berasa marah. Sebeanrnya dia pelik dengan ayat-ayat Sai. Memuji atau mengutuk sebenarnya?

Sai berkata lagi, "Cik Uzumaki, mungkin menggunakan nama Namikaze lebih sesuai di sini, supaya cik lebih mudah dikenali dan dihormati. Tak salah menumpang nama ayah. Baiklah, saya naik dulu kerana masih ada kerja lagi. Ada sejam sebelum syif saya habis." Sai berlalu pergi dengan senyuman yang pelik terukir di wajahnya.

Naruko hanya berdiri kaget di luar keretanya sambil melihat Sai pergi. Di kepalanya terngiang-ngiang sindiran tidak berasas Sai. "Sudah kenapa? Tiada adabkah?" dia mendengus sambil mencari kunci keretanya.

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi. Naruko baru sedar dia hanya sempat makan ramen dan minum kopi sahaja pagi tadi. Semasa sesi taklimat tadi, dia juga enggan makan sarapan di pejabat Yamato kerana terlalu teruja untuk mengetahui kisah tentang Sharingan dan Chidori. Dengan perut menyanyi kelaparan, dia memasuki keretanya dan terus menuju ke kedai ramen kegemaran bapanya.

Dalam otaknya sudah memilih-milih, menu ramen mana yang dia mahukan. Udang pastinya yang besar-besar, belum lagi dengan tambahan naruto kegemarannya. Dia tergelak memikirkan namanya yang hampir sama dengan naruto itu. Kereta kuning compact miliknya menyusuri bukit, dan keluar dari perkarangan balai polis itu. Walaupun dia sudah lama tidak menjejak kaki ke Konoha namun dia ingat jalan menuju ke pusat bandar Konoha tempat asal ibu bapanya.

...

Daripada sudut tunduk sebuah menara, sepasang mata merah dan sepasang lagi mata, sebelah merah tetapi sebelah hitam sedang memerhatikan kereta kuning itu dipandu.

Lelaki lebih tua, pemilik mata merah dan hitam, berambut putih memilih untuk bersuara memecah sunyi. "Rakan lama kamu dihantar untuk menjejak kita, adakah kamu akan berhenti sebentar untuk menghilangkan jejak?"

Lelaki lebih muda tergelak pendek. "Hnn." Dengan suara penuh emosi dia berkata, "Kali ini biar mereka jumpa kita. Ini masa untuk kita menjerat Madara. Biar polis terlibat sama jua."

"Baiklah, aku harap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan." Lalu si lelaki berambut putih terus beredar.

Si mata merah bertukar mata hitam, warna mata asalnya. Sambil wajahnya mendongak ke arah langit dia berkata sendirian, "cerita lama akan berulang kembali. Nama keluarga Uchiha akan bersih semula."

* * *

Pada hari berikutnya, hari Jumaat, Naruko Uzumaki hadir ke Ibu Pejabat Polis Konoha tepat pukul 8.00 pagi. Semua urusan pendaftaran telah berjalan dengan lancar, sebahagian besarnya kerana kini semua pendaftaran dilakukan secara digital. Maklumat Naruko boleh diakses dengan hanya kata laluan sahaja tanpa mengisi borang seperti dahulu. Sementara itu Detektif Obito membawanya melawat bahagian-bahagian di ibu pejabat itu. Mereka bertemu dengan para pegawai yang terlibat dalam penyiasatan vigilante mata merah ini. Setelah melawat semua bahagian, Naruko mengunjungi bahagian forensik pula. Dia ingin melihat video-video kamera litar tertutup, atau CCTV yang merakam kawasan-kawasan di mana vigilante bertopeng dilihat.

Naruko diberi kelulusan untuk memeriksa bukti cctv. Perkara yang sama juga terjadi pada semua rakaman di Konoha, kedua-dua kelibat vigilante itu langsung tidak kelihatan. Di Suna tidak banyak rakaman video kerana vigilante itu kerap dilihat di kawasan kebun dan hutan berbanding di Konoha, mereka hadir sehingga ke pusat bandar.

Selain itu ada juga kamera yang rosak pada hari kejadian. Naruko tertanya-tanya adakah vigilante ini telah merosakkan kamera-kamera berikut untuk menyembunyikan diri mereka? Dia berharap mereka tidak berbuat begitu kerana ini akan menyusahkan diri mereka jika tertangkap. Merosakkan harta awam atau pihak swasta bukan jenayah ringan. Namun tuduhan itu tidak ada bukti kerana semua cctv yang rosak menunjukkan tiada bukti ia dirosakkan manusia.

Dia menghabiskan beberapa jam menonton video itu di bilik tayangan. Selesai menonton dia kembali ke pejabat sementara yang akan digunakan buat sementara waktu. Naruko duduk, dan membuka laptopnya untuk mula menelaah laporannya yang lepas.

"Nah, ini daripada kami para detektif. Ini ialah hadiah untuk kamu. Kami berharap kerjasama dengan cik akan berjalan lancar. Malangnya Detektif Shino, Sarjan Chouji dan Sarjan Hinata hanya akan hadir esok pagi, mereka masih berada di Iwa untuk kursus. Tapi mereka pesan pada saya untuk berikan ini pada cik."

Naruko melihat Sai yang datang bersama sebuah beg barang. Dia teka beg itu berisi makanan kering, "Ah, terima kasih. Saya juga berharap dapat berjumpa mereka nanti."

"Malam ini, ada keluar dengan siapa-siapa ke Inspektor Uzumaki? Esokkan hujung minggu."

"Detektif Sai, panggil saya Naruko sahaja. Panjang sangat nak sebut dengan pangkat-pangkat sekali."

Sai tersenyum sahaja, Naruko masih keliru dengan senyuman Sai kerana nampak sangat dibuat-buat. Tapi setakat ini dia tiada sebab utama untuk menjauhi pegawai itu. Mungkin di masa akan datang jika lelaki itu ada berlaku kurang ajar kepadanya, mungkin dia akan bertindak kasar juga, namun buat masa sekarang tidak perlu. Tetapi orang seperti Sai membuatkan Naruko berfikir banyak kali sama ada dia perlu berlaku jujur atau memberikan jawapan samar-samar. Dia mengambil keputusan untuk bersikap jujur. "Saya melepak di bilik sahaja, maklumlah penat perjalanan semalam ke sini pun masih terasa lagi."

Sai tergelak, "Ya, saya nampak cik pun bukan secergas wanita aktif. Ada sedikit berisi berbanding Hinata. Mungkin awak perlu ke gym untuk cergas, saya boleh cadangkan beberapa gym."

Naruko terus rasa ingin menampar Sai ketika itu juga, namun dia harus bersikap profesional. Hakikatnya juga dia sudah berisi berbanding dahulu. Penyiasatan kali ini dia banyak duduk berbanding mengejar penjenayah dan suspek. Dia menahan rasa marahnya dan memilih untuk bersikap neutral. "Saya selalu jogging sahaja. Awak bukan ada kehidupan sendiri untuk menyibuk pasal orang lain ke Sai?" Akhirnya terkeluar juga ayat sindiran. Dia bukan anak gadis Kushina Uzumaki jika tidak bereaksi tajam seperti ini.

Sai senyum, "Tiada. Lelaki bujang macam saya ini banyak habiskan masa di luar rumah. Tiada suri yang sempurna untuk melayan lelaki banyak kerenah macam saya ini. Rakan-rakan sepejabat ibarat adik beradik yang saya tak penah ada, jadi apa salahnya tegur menegur. Cik memang nampak tidak cergas pun."

Naruko memahami kerjaya detektif polis seperti Sai ini. Mereka bekerja berdasarkan kes, jadi syifnya boleh berpanjangan selama 2-3 hari. Bagaimana pula dengan pegawai sepertinya yang ramai lelaki pandang jelek kerana terlalu workaholic sehingga asyik lupa diri. Ada yang memandang mereka sebagai kurang komitmen kepada rumah tangga. Tapi itu bukan sebab utama kebanyakkannya masih bujang.

Naruko melihat sebuah poster yang diselit di atas meja yan ditumpang buat sementara waktu. Dia tahu ketika ini mereka tidak sibuk kerana Datuk Bandar telah memohon agar pihak polis menumpukan konsentrasi kepada sambutan Ulang Tahun Metro Konoha yang ke-15. Kerana itu juga Ketua Polis meminta pertolongannya kerana mahukan pegawai tambahan untuk memantau Metro Konoha.

"Mungkin kita boleh keluar bersama, saya boleh tunjukkan gym untuk wanita sahaja. Mungkin cik malu nak beriadah di kalangan lelaki," Sai menjawab. Mata hitamnya memandang tepat ke arah Naruko.

"Uhhh?" Naruko tergamam lagi. Bukan selalu ada orang mengajak dia keluar, dan oleh manusia selurus ini pula. Gaya Sai bersosial sangat canggung, dan ayat-ayatnya boleh buat orang tersinggung, tapi Naruko tidak terdesak untuk terus melabel Sai sebagai kurang ajar.

"Mungkin boleh, kita ajak yang lain-lain sekali," ujar Naruko.

"Baiklah, saya perlu menyimpan semula video-video yang dah cik tonton tadi. syif saya dah hampir habis, jumpa esok pula."

Naruko memandang Sai melambai padanya sebelum pegawai itu mengangkat kotak yang mengandungi video-video cctv itu dan berlalu pergi.

"Ok," ujar Naruko. Dia memeriksa waktu sekarang dan tanpa dia sedar masa sudah menganjur ke pukul enam. Naruko baru sedar bahawa hanya tinggal dia dan Sai sahaja di dalam pejabat itu sejak tadi. Pegawai polis syif pagi semua sudah beredar pulang.

Naruko mengingatkan dirinya tentang perancangan dirinya untuk malam itu. Semalam dia ada berbual melalui teks dengan ibunya, Kushina yang memberitahu ada kedai Ichiraku Ramen dua blok daripada hotelnya. Jika dia rajin untuk memandu, mungkin dia boleh pusing-pusing bandar untuk melihat kedai Ichiraku atau kedai-kedai lain di sekitar hotel. Dengan motivasi untuk mencari Ichiraku ramen kerana pagi ini dia hanya makan ramen segera, Naruko mengemas laptopnya dan mula beredar daripada pejabat. Dia sempat menegur beberapa pegawai syif malam yang bertugas di tingkat bawah sebelum pulang ke hotel.

Kisah Sharingan dan Chidori terus dilupakan buat sementara waktu. Naruko memahami bahawa kadangkala membawa kerja pulang ke rumah tidak baik untuk dirinya, demi tugas dia juga harus melupakan tugasnya bila sampai waktu untuk berehat. Dia ada dua hari untuk bersiap sedia sebelum bertugas dengan gigih.

* * *

Malam itu di Metro Konoha.

Sejak tamat pengajian di akademi polis, Naruko sudah jarang makan ramen. Memang ramen ialah makanan wajibnya ketika zaman belajar dahulu, malahan rakan-rakannya seperti Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari dan juniornya Konohamaru dan hampir 89 peratus pelatih polis lain juga makan ramen kerana ia mudah disediakan. Soal suka atau tidak pada ramen tidak dipedulikan kerana makanan itu ringkas dan murah. Lagipun Konohamaru ada menyimpan berkarton-karton ramen segera dan selalu menjualnya kepada Naruko dengan harga borong. Mungkin dek kerap memakan ramen di akademi polis dia jarang menyentuh ramen semasa sudah bekerja.

Apabila meningkat dewasa, Naruko hanya layan makanan segera apabila tidak sempat makan atau ketika merindui rasa ramen yang penuh nostalgia. Dia juga mulai sedar setelah dibebelkan oleh Kushina banyak kali, bahawa sebagai pegawai polis dia perlu makan makanan seimbang. Kushina memang menyediakan makanan seimbang untuknya apabila dia pulang ke Konoha.

Malam itu, Naruko memilih untuk memakai t-shirt kegemarannya untuk keluar ke bandar. T-shirt oren yang mempunyai logo pusaran air di hadapannya dibeli lima tahun lalu ketika kali terakhir dia kembali ke Konoha. Oleh kerana dia khuatir malam mungkin sejuk, Naruko turut memakai kot labuh warna putih paras lutut. Kot kegemarannya itu agak mahal harganya namun kerana ia dibeli dengan duit kemenangan Anugerah Cemerlang, maka Naruko tidak kisah langsung.

Semasa dia membongkok untuk memakai but paras buku lali, tiba-tiba Naruko teringat sesuatu.

"Eh hampir lupa pula," ujar Naruko kepada dirinya.

Lalu dia berjalan ke arah meja hotel dan menarik laci meja itu, dalam laci itu ada memo pad dan kertas. Naruko duduk sebentar untuk menulis senarai barangan yang perlu dibeli, nasib baik dia tidak lupa tadi. Menyediakan senarai barang ialah satu cara perbelanjaan berhemah. Selalunya Naruko suka shopping barang yang tidak perlu dan ketika hujung bulan dia merana tidak cukup wang. Tatkala usianya masuk 30 dan ibu bapanya sudah meningkat umur, Naruko tahu dia harus memikirkan masa depan. Dia merancang untuk membeli rumah di Konoha di masa akan datang selain ingin mewujudkan simpanan untuk masa hadapan. Oleh itu dia mula memaksa dirinya berjimat cermat bermula sekarang.

Setelah selesai menyenaraikan barangan yang perlu dibeli, Naruko melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya di dalam poket jeans. Dia hanya bercadang untuk bawa dompet, kunci kereta dan kad hotel sahaja malam itu kerana dia yakin dia tidak akan pergi jauh melainkan dia hendak ke restoran Ichiraku jika sempat. Melihat jam tangannya lagi, Naruko keluar daripada bilik hotelnya tepat pukul 8.15 malam.

Sebaik sahaja keluar daripada pintu masuk hotel dia disapa oleh Bell Boy hotel itu.

"Selamat malam Cik Uzumaki," ujarnya.

"Selamat malam juga, habis kerja pukul berapa?"

"Pukul 3.00 pagi Puan, hari ini kami menerima banyak tempahan sempena Ulang Tahun yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi."

"Oh ya, saya hampir lupa pasal tu. Selamat bertugas macam tu," Naruko melemparkan senyuman sambil melangkah keluar.

Naruko meninggalkan kawasan hotel itu dan menuju ke blok sebelah. Sedar-sedar dia sudah berjalan sejauh 200 meter sebelum melintas jalan untuk ke sebuah pasaraya yang terletak di seberang blok itu. Sepanjang perjalanannya Naruko mendapati semua keperluan ada di keliling hotel yang didiaminya. Sebut apa sahaja ada, malahan gym pun ada. Jika Naruko teringin untuk mandi spa atau berurut pun ada. Dia memikirkan kemungkinan untuk dia bertugas di Konoha, pasti menarik kerana dia mendapati Metro Konoha sangat tersusun kedai-kedainya. Namun jika dia perlu juga memandu kerana Konoha tidak ada keretapi daripada bandar ke kawasan rumah, yang sesuai untuk disewa. Naruko mungkin perlu tinggal di rumah lama ibunya jika dia mahu tinggal lama di sini.

Sambil mengorak langkah, Naruko mendapati daripada satu segi Metro Konoha tidak berubah banyak sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Namun ada beberapa kedai-kedai baharu contohnya seperti pasaraya itu. Daripada sudut hiasan juga berbeza kerana kali ini Dewan Bandaraya telah menghiasi setiap tiang lampu dengan lampu-lampu pelbagai warna, pastinya sempena Majlis Ulang Tahun itu nanti.

Sedang Naruko mahu melintas jalan tiba-tiba dia terpandang satu papan tanda kedai tertulis Ichiraku Ramen, ketika itu dia terus tersenyum lebar. Nampaknya dia tidak perlu memandu kereta jauh-jauh untuk mencari mana restoran Ichiraku kerana sudah ada sebuah cawangan di hadapan matanya. Tatkala itu juga perut Naruko berbunyi-bunyi kelaparan. Barulah Naruko sedar dia tidak makan apa-apa sejak tengah hari tadi. Tanpa membuang masa dia melintas jalan terus ke Ichiraku Ramen.

Pakcik yang mengendalikan restoran itu bukan Ichiraku, tapi dia ada beritahu Naruko bahawa Encik Teuchi Ichiraku menjaga kedai utama mereka yang terletak lebih kurang lima kilometer jauhnya. Cawangan baru itu diwujudkan kerana ramai pengunjung ingin menikmati ramen di kala waktu makan tengah hari dan mereka kata tidak sempat untuk keluar memandu ke restoran Ichiraku utama.

Naruko memakan enam mangkuk ramen pelbagai perasa. Dia sudah memeriksa bahan-bahan yang digunakan dan semua lulus ujian Kushina. Naruko senyum sambil menghirup mangkuk terakhir ramennya. Selepas sejam dia duduk dan makan, sambil berborak lagi, dia perlu segera ke pasar raya tersebut sebelum ia tutup pukul 10.30 malam nanti.

Selepas membayar bil, Naruko mengangkat kaki dan kembali melintas jalan. Jalan di situ agak sibuk dan ada beberapa orang lain yang ingin melintas jalan, dan antara mereka ada yang sudah menekan butang pelintas kaki. Sebaik sahaja lampu hijau muncul, Naruko mengikut hayunan langkah anak kota Konoha melintas jalan raya.

* * *

Sasuke sedang memandu kereta mewah berwarna hitamnya ketika dia melalui hadapan sebuah hotel. Sedang dia mahu lalu tiba-tiba lampu isyarat bertukar hijau kerana tiba masa untuk pejalan kaki melintas jalan. Walaupun jejaka berambut hitam itu sudah terlambat untuk ke majlisnya namun dia mengikuti undang-undang jalan raya dan terus berhenti memerhatikan manusia melintas jalan.

Tiba-tiba muncul gadis berambut kuning diikat ekor kuda sedang melintasi keretanya, Sasuke sangka dia aamt mengenali pemilik rambut berwarna sebegitu. Lebih-lebih lagi apabila pemilik rambut kuning itu memakai t shirt oren dengan simbol whirlpool di belakangnya. Sasuke segera menurunkan tingkap pintu keretanya dan senyum melihat kelibat wanita itu.

Sasuke tidak sangka langsung akan menemui rakan lamanya di sini. Mereka dahulu amat rapat, walaupun pada mulanya mereka asyik bertelagah. Pada tahun terakhir mereka sebagai senior, Sasuke, Naruko dan Sakura diberikan gelaran "Kumpulan Pop paling berjaya." Gelaran main-main untuk majalah sekolah sahaja.

Sasuke memanggil, "Naruko, kau ke tu?"

Gadis itu berpusing dengan pantas dan memandangnya dengan wajah terpinga-pinga. "Haa, siapa panggil nama aku?"

"Akula, di sini!" Sasuke tergelak melihat Naruko tercari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya, walhal Sasuke berada betul-betul di hadapannya. Tanpa membuang masa, Sasuke melompat keluar dari keretanya dan mendekati Naruko.

"Wei, aku la. Boyfriend tak jadi kau," Sasuke menyergahnya setiba sahaja dia di hadapan Naruko.

Naruko hampir terjatuh ke belakang, namun Sasuke dengan cepat merentap lengannya supaya dia tidak terjatuh. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba Naruko terjatuh pula dalam dakapan Sasuke, habis merah padam mukanya kerana kali ini jejaka itu memeluknya pula untuk menstabilkan diri mereka berdua agar tidak jatuh.

Namun dengan segera Narukoo menolak dirinya menjauhi Sasuke, dia tidak sanggup menjadi bahan gossip media Konoha kerana ditangkap bergambar dengan anak bongsu bilionaire itu. Cukup-cukuplah dia dipandang rendah kerana imejnya yang sukakan warna-warna terang, yang mana dianggap tidak seiring dengan identiti serius seorang inspektor. Jika dia masuk ruangan gosip, pasti akan menjadi buah mulut para pegawai Polis Konoha yang tidak mengenalinya.

Bagi menjadikan keadaan lebih normal, Naruko mula mengutuk Sasuke dengan lantang.

"Aha! Jantan tak guna, apa kau buat kat sini? Buat aku nampak bodoh ya?" Naruko segera menumbuk bahu jejaka itu, namun di senyumannya lebar.

Sedang mereka asyik membuat reunion di tepi jalan, sebuah kereta yang berada di belakang kereta Sasuke terbuka tingkapnya dan pemandunya mula menjerit marah.

"Hei orang kaya, ni bukan jalan mak bapak ko sorang nak berhenti sesuka hati!" Makcik itu terus menghentam enjin keretanya sebelum menghalakan keretanya untuk memotong kereta Sasuke dan meninggalkan jalan raya itu.

"Haa, tulah kau Sasuke, memang daripada dulu suka buat sesuka hati. Ko nak aku saman kau atas kesalahan trafik?"

Sasuke memandang Naruko, "Oh, jadi kau memang pegawai polis macam mereka katakan, aku memang tau kau akan merealisasikan idea ko."

"Apa-apa jelah. Jom, kita beredar daripada sini sebelum ada orang kecoh panggil polis lain."

"Yelah, yelah. Jom. Naik kereta aku."

"Aku nak pergi beli barang la ni," ujar Naruko sambil dia diheret Sasuke menuju ke keretanya.

"Hmmm. Yelah."

Mereka menaiki kereta Sasuke dan berlalu pergi. Selepas lima minit Naruko menjadi hairan.

"Sas, ini jalan menuju keluar bandar. Kita nak ke mana?" Naruko memandang tepat wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke pula tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya daripada jalan raya namun tersenyum sinis dan berkata, "Kita akan ke rumah Sakura."

"Hah, buat apa?"

"Reunionlah apa lagi? Ko diam sahaja dan nikmati perjalanan ini."

"Haaa? Berhentikan aku tepi jalan jela. Aku ada urusan lain."

Sambil tergelak sinis Sasuke memecut keretanya menuju ke arah rumah Sakura.

"Rilekslah, kau tetap cantik seperti dahulu."

Naruko tergamam dan membiarkan Sasuke membawanya ke rumah rakan rapat mereka dahulu. Memang dia belum bersedia, dia pulang ke Konoha untuk bekerja, bukan untuk berlibur!


	2. Chapter 2 - Teman

**Disclaimer : Semua watak-watak berikut dimiliki oleh Kishi Masahi, saya hanya meminjam sahaja. Saya tidak mendapat sebarang faedah kewangan daripada penggunaan watak-watak berikut untuk penulisan fiksyen ini. Sekian, terima kasih.**

 **Sharingan 3**

Naruko tidak menyangka malam pertama dia berada di Konoha akan dihabiskan bersama Sasuke, rakan lamanya daripada zaman sekolah. Rancangan asalnya untuk hanya makan malam, membeli-belah beberapa barangan keperluan dan kemudian pulang ke hotelnya HANGUS!

Sedang kereta itu meluncur keluar daripada pusat metro dan menuju ke rumah Sakura, hati Naruko semakin gundah gulana. Dia sudah bersedia untuk menghadapi kes Sharingan yang penuh cabaran itu, namun untuk bersemuka dengan rakan-rakan lamanya tanpa persediaan mental, dia berasa GEMENTAR! Jika dia boleh menulis semua perasaannya pada ketika ini, Naruko pasti menggunakan huruf besar sahaja berserta tanda seruan.

Sedang dia lemas dalam ombak emosinya, sedar-sedar kereta itu sudah tiba di perkarangan sebuah rumah mewah lima tingkat. Namun kerana hari sudah gelap Naruko tidak dapat mengenal pasti di kawasan pinggiran bandar Konoha dia berada. Dia hampir lupa di mana rumah-rumah rakannya.

Sasuke pula sudah berada di luar pintu Naruko dan lantas membuka pintu kereta itu apabila dilihatnya Naruko masih duduk dalam keretanya dengan dahi berkerut. Sasuke menghulur tangan pada gadis itu dan berkata, "Usah risaulah Naru, dah berapa lama kau kenal kami untuk berasa gusar sebegini. Jom."

Naruko hanya mampu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyambut tangan Sasuke secara autopilot. Dia memang rapat dengan Sasuke suatu masa dahulu, malahan mereka lebih kerap bercakaran daripada beraksi seperti rakan baik normal. Hanya sejurus apabila mahu habis sekolah baharu Sasuke melayannya seperti seorang gadis.

Naruko sempat melirikkan matanya pada kereta mewah Sasuke yang diletakkan di hadapan laman rumah mewah Sakura. Dia ingat bagaimana mereka pernah keluar bersama-sama dengan kereta itu bertahun-tahun dahulu. Ketika itu Sasuke baharu mendapat lesen memandu.

Naruko kemudian baru perasan bahawa rupa kereta itu masih kelihatan baik walaupun sudah berusia hampir dua dekad. Lalu Naruko hilang gemuruh dan tersenyum, dia pun menyapa Sasuke, "Kau memang cermat ya, masih pakai kereta pemberian ibu kau ini. Kau Java elok."

Sasuke senyum kembali dan menjawab, "Jika masih elok buat apa ganti. Jika sudah terpaut, aku setia je."

Ayat itu berbaur semacam, namun Naruko tahu Sasuke suka bermain ayat-ayat bunga. Jika tidak manakan Sasuke boleh menjadi penulis cerpen ketika zaman sekolah. Namun sehebat mana pun dia bermadah dan menjadi pujaan ramai, Sasuke tidak pernah ada teman wanita dan hanya Naruko dan Sakura dibenarkan berada di sampingnya sepanjang mereka berkawan.

Sasuke sangat kaya, kebanyakan rakan-rakannya di Konoha kaya-raya. Naruko tahu Sasuke memang memiliki barang-barang yang mahal harganya, baju ke kelasnya sahaja berharga beratus-ratus ringgit sehelai. Walhal rakan-rakan mereka seperti Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya mengenakan kemeja berharga tidak sampai seratus Ryo (mata wang Konoha) walaupun mereka juga daripada keluarga berada.

"Mengapa kau tidak hubungi kami sekian lama," tanya Sasuke memecah sepi antara mereka.

Sesungguhnya sepanjang setahun lalu Naruko banyak mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk menyiasat kes Sharingan, namun semakin lama dia menyiasat semakin sukar jadinya. Namun dia tidak boleh berkongsi kisah itu dengan Sasuke buat masa ini.

"Hidup berubah. Itu alasan aku."

Naruto bertuah kerana Sasuke tidak banyak soal, dia hanya mengerling Naruko sambil membawa rakannya itu menaiki sebuah tangga menuju ke bahagian belakang rumah. Naruko yakin bahawa rumah Sakura sudah banyak berbeza berbanding dahulu. Dia berpendapat mungkin ibu bapa Sakura mengubah suai rumah ini untuk meluaskan kawasan rumah mereka.

"Majlis apa ni?" tanya Naruko mengubah tajuk.

"Majlis amal."

"Yelah, majlis amal macam mana? Terangkan kepada aku, kita ada masa lagi ni kan?"

"Hmmmm, Majlis Amal mengutip dana untuk Konoha. Kau akan faham apabila kau masuk ke dewan utama, semua maklumat ada di dalam… eh ... oleh sebab aku sudah buang air liur untuk bercerita, lagi kuat alasan kau kena ikut aku. Sakura akan mengamuk kalau aku tak tayang muka, sebab ini Majlis Amal yang dihadiri oleh separuh rakan-rakan ibu bapa aku."

"Ayah dan ibu kau tak hadir?"

"Mereka melawat nenek aku yang sakit semalam, aku ni pun baru pulang daripada kampung nenek."

"Macam mana Sakura boleh paksa kau datang jika macam tu? Kau tak beritahu dia kah bahawa nenek kau sakit."

"Ah, alangkah bagusnya jika keadaan semudah itu."

"Maksud kau?"

"Sakura telah menelefon ayah dan ibu aku semalam dan bertanya khabar. Namun nenek yang menjawab telefon dan mengaku bahawa dia tidak sakit terlalu serius, hanya sakit rindu pada anak dan cucunya."

"Oh, apalah yang Sakura katakan sampai nenek kau memberi pengakuan sebenar."

"Sakura memang licik. Dia memandai-mandai buat janji kepada ibunya bahawa aku akan datang. Ibunya pula baik dengan nenek aku. Dan.. Itachi pula sudah sahkan kehadiran dia dengan persetujuan nenek, jadi aku tiada alasan untuk elakkan diri daripada majlis ini."

"Memang kau tak boleh melarikan diri... Haha." Naruko berpuas hati apabila mendapat tahu Itachi dapat mengenakan Sasuke yang sukar untuk dipujuk bersosial itu. Dia amat berasa puasa hati, tapi dia pun tidak faham kenapa. Mungkin dia hanya suka melihat Sasuke terseksa sekali sekala.

Sasuke berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu, dan mengeluarkan sebuah sampul daripada poket kotnya dan menyerahkan pada Naruko, "Baca ini, kau cukup bijak untuk sedar hakikat malam ini.' Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam lalu meninggalkan Naruko.

Naruko membaca sampul itu yang berisi surat jemputan majlis amal. Kad itu menyatakan bahawa bapa Sakura, Encik Haruno telah mendapat pengiktirafan tertinggi daripada Fire Country baru-baru ini. Maka mereka telah mengadakan majlis amal untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Metro itu sambil mengutip dana.

Naruko sedar dia ditinggalkan Sasuke lalu bergegawls menurut langkah Sasuke memasuki lorong demi lorong sehingga mereka tiba di hadapan sebuah bilik. Ketika itu Naruko sedang membaca atur cara majlis itu, dan dia terus tersengih. Kali ini dia berlari-lari anak ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah, ada acara lelongan amal jejaka terhangat Konoha. Hahahha, jadi kau marah-marah tidak mahu pergi kerana Sakura akan 'melelong' kau untuk tabung amal rupanya."

Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil menjeling Naruko untuk sesaat.

Naruko ketawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahaha, tak sangka sejak aku tinggalkan Konoha kau tak banyak berubah, dan, Sakura masih menjual kehenseman kau untuk kepentingan dia."

Sasuke membuat muka tak tahu dan akhirnya berhenti di luar sebuah bilik. Dia mengetuk pintu bilik itu dan sejurus kemudian membukanya tanpa kisah reaksi orang di dalamnya. Di dalam bilik itu ada seorang wanita muda berambut coklat paras bahu sedang sibuk menyusun baju di rak gantung. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah mereka sejurus pintu terbuka.

Sasuke melemparkan senyuman kepada wanita itu dan berkata, "Selamat malam Miranda, ini Naruko teman saya untuk majlis malam ini. Tolong dia ya."

Wanita yang dipanggil Miranda itu menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Ya, masuklah Encik Sasuke. Tinggalkan dia dengan saya, saya rasa saya ada sesuatu yang sepadan dengan warna matanya."

Sasuke berjabat tangan dengan Miranda dan berpesan, "Aku akan kembali untuk dia tau Miranda, jangan bagi dia merayau," ujar Sasuke sebelum dia berangkat pergi.

"Aku bukan budak kecik la Sasuke, aku tak perlukan babysitter… tapi kau nak ke mana?" Naruko segera menutup mulutnya apabila dia sedar bahawa dia menjerit seperti kanak-kanak di rumah orang.

"Haha, jumpa nanti. Aku mahu kau menyesuaikan diri dengan majlis jadi aku mahu kau berhias juga." kata Sasuke tergelak sinis.

"Yelah, yelah. Yang penting kau hantar aku pulang sebelum kedai tutup. Aku nak pergi beli barang ni."

Sasuke ketawa lagi dan terus beredar. Namun Naruko tetap berdiri di muka pintu walaupun Sasuke sudah berlalu pergi. Dia mendengus dalam hati.

Apa aku nak buat ni? Adakah aku nak duduk di sini sahaja. Ini dahlah rumah orang dan aku boleh dianggap sebagai penceroboh sebab Sakura tak tau pun aku akan ke rumahnya. Ahhh… macam mana?!

Miranda yang melihat Naruko masih tercegat terus mengajaknya ke dalam. "Cik, Cik, mari masuk ke dalam dan tutup pintu. Duduk sebentar di atas katil tu ya."

Naruko mengeluh, dia sepatutnya beredar sejurus selepas bertemu Sasuke tadi. Nah lihat, apakah yang telah dia lakukan kepada dirinya.

Memang Naruko langsung tidak sangka akan bertembung dengan Sasuke pada hari dia kembali ke Konoha. Rakan lamanya itu juga tidak langsung bertanya khabar kepadanya, mungkin ada satu dua email tapi Naruko pasti dia telah balas. Cuma mungkin sejak setahun lalu mereka tidak berhubung langsung. Seperti dia katakan tadi hidup berubah.

Pada usia enam belas tahun Naruko memasuki Sekolah Menengah Konoha dan tidak langsung berkawan dengan sesiapa selama lima bulan kerana dianggap terlalu bising, tidak pandai dan berpakaian terlalu hodoh untuk seorang gadis remaja. Namun Sakura telah terlihat wajah Naruko dan bertanya bilakah tarikh gadis itu lahir, sejurus dia tahu Naruko lahir pada bulan Oktober, Sakura terus bertanya jika Naruko ingin menjadi adik angkatnya.

Walaupun mereka hanya berbeza bulan sahaja namun Naruko yang dalam kesepian terus bersetuju. Dia tidaklah berasa terganggu atau pun was-was terhadap pelawaan Sakura itu.

Selama seminggu mereka menjadi kakak dan adik angkat, Sakura mengajar Naruko mengenai menjaga penampilan, membawanya membeli-belah (Naruko bersyukur ibu bapanya sudi memberinya elaun shopping yang lumayan), dan cara menghias dirinya. Sakura berkata "Tak kisah kalau tak mekap tebal, tapi berbedak supaya tidak kelihatan penat sebelum akhir hari, sangat penting ok. Apatah lagi selepas dia mendapat tahu bahawa Naruko bercita-cita untuk menjadi pegawai polis seperti ayahnya. Dia mahu Naruko belajar cara menguruskan diri agar kelihatan segak ketika bertugas nanti.

Setiap kali Naruko dibawa membeli-belah Sasuke akan mengambil mereka pada akhir aktiviti untuk makan bersama. Naruko mula-mula segan terhadap lelaki itu kerana dia sentiasa dihurung peminat, dan pernah menganggap Sasuke sombong. Namun setelah sekian lama berinteraksi, dia dapati Sasuke memang berperangai sebegitu. Kadang2 Itachi ikut sama dan Naruko terus menjadi hairan bagaimana abang yang ceria dan peramah mempunyai adik yang serius dan sugul seperti Sasuke.

Hubungan Naruko pada mulanya mengikuti sahaja ke mana Sakura mahu pergi, tapi menjelang enam bulan dia sudah mula muak dengan perangai Sakura dan kadangkala mereka mula bergaduh. Namun mereka bergaduh dan baik semula, sehinggalah tamat persekolahan.

Dua tahun Naruko di sekolah itu dia menjadi amat rapat dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun dia hanya bersama mereka selama dua tahun dan kemudian dia berpindah ke Suna.

Kini, walaupun rupa bukan penting dalam kerjaya polis tapi Naruko gemar berhias untuk ke pejabat. Memang rupa bukan segalanya namun penampilan itu penting untuk tampak profesional dan berintegriti.

* * *

"Wei, berangan apa?" Sasuke mencucuk pipi Naruko menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Wah, apa? Dah tiba balik?"

"Macam mana kau jadi polis pun aku tak taulah Naruko, penjenayah boleh suka-suka hati lalu sebelah dan kau tidak perasan," Sasuke menyindir. Namun di bibir jejaka itu terukir senyuman ikhlas.

Naruko menjeling tajam pada Sasuke dan kembali memerhati penampilannya yang sudah berubah di dalam cermin setinggi manusia itu.

Setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya, Miranda telah menyuruhnya bersiram sebentar dan mengenakan losyen dan perfume. Kemudian dia mengenakan gaun parti berwarna biru muda. Kata Miranda ia sesuai dengan warna matanya. Oleh kerana ia hanya majlis amal maka Miranda hanya mengenakan solekan ringkas kepada Naruko, dan rambut Naruko di ikat ke belakang untuk memudahkan pergerakannya. Miranda kemudian menggulung rambut di tocang Naruko dengan gulungan rambut longgar. Naruko suka kerana dia tidak dipaksa oleh Miranda untuk mendandan rambut panjangnya dalam bentuk sanggul.

Naruko merasakan dia sangat cantik, malahan lebih cantik daripada ketika dia memakai gaun oren untuk promnya di mana dia membawa Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai teman. Ketika itu sebulan sebelun mereka habits sekolah. Mereka menari sepanjang malam dan balik ke rumah Sakura dalam kepenatan dan terus tidur tanpa membuka pakaian, hanya Sasuke yang rajin menukar baju sebelum masuk tidur.

"Tuan puteri, jom," laww Sasuke kali ini lebih lembut bicara dia. Dia lalu menawarkan lengannya agar Naruko menyambutnya tapi gadis itu nyata keliru, "Buat apa ni?"

Sasuke mendengus kuat sambil Miranda memandang mereka sambil menahan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau berpaut pada lengan aku ini kerana kita perlu turun ke bawah berjumpa Sakura." ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Oh, oh ya," ujar Naruko sambil menggaru-garu sanggul cantiknya.

"Dan, jangan garu rambut sebab kau nampak canggung. Miranda dah hias cantik dah tu," ujar Sasuke. Dia kemudian berpaling kepada Miranda dan menunduk hormat, " Terima kasih Miranda, kau akan jadi jurudandan terulung apabila kau tamat belajar nanti."

"Ahh, Tuan Uchiha, ini biasa-biasa sahaja." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk kepala tanda memahami ayat-ayat rendah diri Miranda dan kemudian mengangguk kepala kepada Naruko.

"Ok, ok, jom," Naruko memaut lengan Sasuke dan mereka bergerak untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

* * *

Seperti cerita Cinderella, Sasuke membawa Naruko melalui sebuah lorong yang hujungnya ada sebuah tangga menuju ke ruang utama. Naruko berasa seperti seorang hipokrit berpakaian secantik itu untuk semalam sahaja. Dia berasa seperti..

"Cinderella," nama itu terukir di bibir Naruko.

"Kau bukan cinderella," Sasuke mencelah.

Naruko berasa segan apabila dia tersebut apa yang terlintas di dalam fikirannya. Namun dia lebih terganggu dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Walaupun dia tahu dia memang bukan Cinderella, kerana Cinderella hanya gadis yang tiada keberanian diri untuk mencari jawapan segera untuk keluar daripada kemelut hidupnya. Setelah didera bertahun-tahun jalan penyelesaiannya hanya untuk keluar secara sulit untuk menghadiri majlis makan malam di istana dan berharap si putera menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke meletakkan tangan di bahu Naruko dan berdiri bertentangan dengannya, "Dia hanya gadis yang berpakaian cantik untuk memikat hati putera raja. Kau lebih daripada itu Naru, kau berpakaian cantik malam ini kerana aku paksa kau. Ini semua mainan masyarakat sahaja, dan yang sebenar ialah kita di luar sana yang hari-harinya minum kopi kerana perlu bekerja sehari suntuk mencari rezeki. Dah, usah rasa rendah diri lagi, anggap sahaja ini hiburan macam pergi karaoke. Kau lebih daripada gain cantik ini."

Sasuke memberikan senyuman sinis kepada Naruko dan dengan suara lebih lembut, dia berkata. "Jom, sudah-sudahlah berfikir secara kritis."

Kali ini hati Naruko berasa lebih tenteram. Betul, ini hanya hiburan sahaja dan dia berada di Metro Konoha untuk berkhidmat, dan bukan untuk bersosial. Setelah malam ini berlalu entah bila agaknya Naruko ada masa untuk berhibur lagi. Dia sedar tentang tahap keseriusan kes Sharingan yang akan dihadapinya itu. Dia sedar dia sepatutnya menikmati malam ini sepenuhnya.

Fikirannya masih terikat pada vigilante-vigilante itu yang masih belum dapat ditentukan motif mereka, dan kerana itu Sakura perlu bekerja keras dalam penyiasatan itu. Hiburan yang ada di depan matanya memberi dia peluang untuk bernafas sebentar sebelum menjalankan tugasnya dengan lebih fokus. Kushina Uzumaki, ibunya kerap kali mengingatkan kepada anaknya itu untuk sentiasa memberi masa kepada diri sendiri untuk memerhati keadaan sekitar apabila tiba di sesuatu tempat. Naruko tersenyum, mungkin ini peluang yang sesuai untuk dia melihat orang-orang yang menggerakkan ekonomi Konoha. Mungkin ada jawapannya di situ.

Berbekalkan motivasi itu Naruko menuruni anak-anak tangga sambil berpaut pada lengan Sasuke, tiba-tiba dia berasa jalan ke bawah terlalu jauh. Nasib baik Miranda bersetuju untuk memberikan dia memakai 'kitten heels' atau kasut tinggi yang tumitnya hanya dua cm. Tidaklah nanti Naruko tersembam sujud di lantai marble jika tersadung

Dia menuruni tangga itu, yang nampaknya agak jauh juga. Setibanya dia di anak tangga dua puluh terakhir dia mula perasan semua tetamu yang di bawah mulai memandangnya. Ketika itu Naruko merasa sangat segan, segan kerana semua perhatian tertumpu padanya. Bukan selalu dia mendapat perhatian sebegini. Lalu dia memalingkan mukanya kepada Sasuke, dan dia baru terfikir mungkin Sasuke juga faktor yang menarik perhatian tetamu memandang ke arah mereka.

Jejaka itu mengenakan kot dan seluar berwarna kelabu dengan kemeja hitam di dalamnya. Pada Naruko dia kelihatan sangat kacak dan tatkala itu Naruko terfikir alangkah bertuahnya mereka yang memiliki Sasuke. Naruko teringatkan kata-kata Sasuke padanya sebentar tadi dan segera senyum.

Setibanya mereka di bawah, Naruko menghalakan pandangannya kepada ruang utama itu dan nun di atas pentas utama dia nampak Ino Yamanaka sedang memegang mikrofon untuk memulakan tugasnya sebagai pengacara malam itu.

"Encik Uchiha Sasuke sudah tiba di majlis, bersama si cantik manis, Cik Uzumaki Naruko. Wah, lama tak jumpa Naru!" Ino separa berteriak kepada mikrofonnya.

"Selamat datang sekali lagi ke Majlis Amal anjuran Yayasan Amal Konoha dan pasangan Tuan dan Puan Haruno. Kami akan memulakan acara utama sebentar lagi, saya Chouji Akimichi bersama pasangan saya Ino, kami akan menemani anda sepanjang acara malam ini."

Naruko tersenyum lebar apabila mendapati rakan sekolah lamanya Chouji turut berada di atas pentas. Dia tertanya-tanya mana lagi rakan mereka berdua yang bernama Shikamaru berada.

Sakura muncul daripada celah-celah tetamu lalu mendekati Naruko dan Sakura, "Naruko, terima kasih kerana datang. Kalau aku tahu kau berada di Konoha aku sudah jemput sendiri kau awal-awal. Maafkan aku, Maaf!"

"Takpe Sakura," Naruko memegang bahu Sakura dan mereka berpelukan. Sakura melepaskan rangkulan Naruko dan berkata kepada Naruko, "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi malam ini?"

"Ahh, mengenai itu. Acara utama ialah lelongan amal jejaka ya?"

"Ya, dan kita tengok siapa dapat Sasuke?" Naruko segera membalas.

"Hmm "Maaf tuan-tuan puteri, patik perlu berjumpa seseorang. Patik mohon mengundur diri." Sasuke memegang tangan Naruko dan mengucupnya sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Ah, mengapa Sasuke sangat gentleman?" Naruko bertanya kepada Sakura. Pelik apabila Sasuke berkelakuan begitu.

"Hahahha, dia memang begitu. Lagi aku suruh dia berperangai elok, lagi dia buat perangai," ujar Sakura.

Naruko yang mendengar ayat itu cuba menghadam bahawa Sasuke mungkin hanya menganggapnya kawan rapat seperti dulu. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba rasa semacam apabila memikirkan yang mungkin Sasuke sekarang ini beraksi lain macam sungguh dengannya.

"Eh jom kita ke meja buffet, aku lapar," get us Sakura

"Aku teman sahaja, aku baru ke Ichiraku Ramen tadi."

Sakura ketawa, "Mengenali kau, aku tidak pelik sekiranya kau bertemu ramen tercinta kau dahulu berbanding rakan-rakan lama. Apa khabar sekarang?"

"Aku ke sini kerana tugas. Ah, nanti aku terangkan."

"Aku usik kau saja Naru, aku tau kau pegawai polis yang sibuk."

"Eh lelongan akan bermulalah!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang sedang memegang tas tangan berkilauan menjerit. Sakura segera menarik tangan Naruko dan mereka bergegas ke meja buffet untuk mengambil makanan.

Naruko mula mencari Sasuke atas pentas sambil-sambil dia memilih juadah, dan rupanya rakannya itu sudah ada di atas pentas dengan Itachi dan beberapa orang jejaka Konoha lagi. Naruko hampir tergelak dengan wajah Sasuke yang kelat berbanding Itachi yang tersenyum hebat.

"Naruko?" Tiba-tiba jantung Naruko berdegup pantas apabila Itachi memandang tepat padanya sambil mulutnya menyebut namanya sebagai soalan. Semakin hensem nampaknya abang kepada rakan lamanya itu. Itachi pula memberi isyarat kepada Naruko untuk bertemunya sebentar lagi. Naruko tertanya-tanya kenapa.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 - Bisik Hati Ini

Sakura hanya menjamah beberapa keping kuih sahaja sebelum dia bergegas semula ke pentas lelongan. Ramai orang menghadiri majlis amal itu. Naruko lihat semua hadirin berpakaian cantik-cantik belaka. Tidak ramai lelaki berhimpun di pentas, mungkin mereka berada di luar untuk berbual dan sebagainya.

Naruko memerhatikan Ino Yamanaka, si pengacara majlis menguruskan jejaka-jejaka yang akan dilelong di atas pentas. Lebar senyum Ino apabila dia berpeluang untuk memegang jejaka-jejaka hensem demi menyusun mereka agar kelihatan lebih teratur. Namun pentas itu agak kecil sebenarnya, maka apabila ada lebih daripada sepuluh orang berdiri di atas sana agak sesak pentas itu. Naruko mengikuti jejak Ino yang bergerak mendekati Chouji untuk membincangkan sesuatu.

Chouji mendengar sahaja kata-kata Ino dan dia mengangguk. Pengacara itu mendekati mikrofon yang dipasang pada pemegang mikrofon di hadapannya lalu membuat pengumuman.

"Oleh kerana, kita tidak dapat memuatkan semua jejaka hangat atas pentas, maka kami ingin meminta semua peserta untuk turun dan menunggu di belakang pentas sehingga nama anda disebut untuk acara lelongan. Setelah disebut baru naik. Ok, silakan ke belakang pentas ya."

Chouji memandang kepada Ino yang kemudian menarik Kiba untuk menuruni tangga yang terletak di tepi pentas. Ino hilang di sebalik tabir diikuti oleh jejaka-jejaka yang menjadi peserta lelongan itu.

Sasuke yang berdiri di hujung pentas menjadi orang kedua terakhir untuk turun daripada pentas. Dia memandang ke arah Naruko sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah bosan. Naruko menunjukkan tanda "bagus" dengan tangannya kepada Sasuke. Dia memang tidak menyangka Sasuke boleh membiarkan dirinya dibuat sebegitu rupa untuk hiburan awam. Namun di sebalik itu, sememangnya hati keras kawan baiknya itu lembut kerana ini semuanya untuk majlis amal. Naruko memang sudah lama sedar Sasuke bukanlah sesombong yang orang selalu sangka.

Setelah semua jejaka lelongan turun ke bawah dan pentas kosong, Ino menaiki pentas semula dan memulakan acara. "Baiklah, selamat datang ke acara lelongan amal malam ini. Semua kutipan akan disalurkan kepada badan-badan amal di Konoha. Saya akan mula memanggil jejaka pertama yang akan dilelong. Giliran ditentukan menerusi cabutan undi dengan persetujuan Puan Haruno. Kami mohon semua yang ingin membida boleh berdiri lebih dekat sikit dengan pentas untuk memudahkan sesi membida.

"Kalau duduk jauh-jauh, mungkin kami tak dengar ya tuan-tuan dan puan-puan, nanti terlepas nak bida pilihan hati." tambah Chouji sambil tersenyum lebar.

Penonton semua tergelak dengan usikan pengacara itu dan seiring dengan permintaannya, mereka mula mara beberapa langkah ke hadapan. Naruko ikut melangkah sama namun tiba tiba dia berasa bahunya dipegang. Dia berpaling ke arah tangan yang menariknyaa, rupanya Sakura yang menghentikan langkah Naruko.

Sakura menarik bahu Naruko dan berbisik, "Nah, untuk kau. Kau harus bida Sasuke untuk aku kerana aku mahu bida Itachi untuk Mama."

"Ah, aku tiada wang banyak sekarang," ujar Naruko terperanjat dengan permintaan itu. Dia agak kehabisan wang sebenarnya. Perpindahannya ke Konoha walau sementara melibatkan kos dan dia belum membuat tuntutan elaun berpindah daripada pejabatnya. Duit simpanannya baharu sahaja habis digunakan untuk memperbaiki rumahnya di Suna sebelum disewakan kepada orang lain. Naruko benar benar kaget.

Sakura tersenyum dan berkata, "Tak mengapa, jangan bida lebih 50,000 sudah. Itu sahaja bajet aku."

Naruko cuba mengelak lagi, "Aku tak berani…"

"Kau sanggup melihat Puan Sri Mei Terumi membawa Sasuke ke Majlis Ulang Tahun Konoha hujung bulan ini?" Sakura bertanya sinis?

Naruko mencekik dan sekaligus menjeling ke arah orang ramai, namun tiada kelihatan Puan Seri Mei. Lalu dia berkata, "Macam tak je." Dia cukup kenal Puan Seri Mei, dia merupakan saudara kepada Datuk Bandar Suna dan sering ditampilkan dalam ruangan gossip majalah.

"Oleh itu, tolong aku. Jom-jom ke hadapan. Kau jangan risau pasal wangnya ya, Mama dah sediakan semua. Kita cuma perlu menyelamatkan kawan-kawan kita sahaja."

Sakura melepaskan bahu Naruko dan terus ke hadapan. Naruko masih was-was namun dia tetap menyusul selepas Sakura. Mereka berdiri betul-betul di hadapan pentas menunggu acara bermula.

"Ok, tanpa lengahkan masa lagi kita mulakan. Jejaka ini, berambut hitam, berkhidmat sebagai pelindung masyarakat, berusia 27 tahun, dan hobinya berseni. Jika anda berjaya bida jejaka ini, mungkin anda boleh minta dia melukiskan potret anda sebagai sebahagian pakej. Silakan ke penyas Detektif Sai Root," Chouji menyambung.

Naruko berasa agak terperanjat apabila rakan sekerjanya yang dianggap ganjil itu menjadi peserta pertama. Siapa pula akan membidanya ya, tanya Naruko dalam hati. Namun tanpa disangka Sakura menjadi pembida petama apabila dia mengangkat paddle ping pongnya untuk memulakan bidaan.

"Saya mulakan bidaan 5000 yen. Kalau boleh kita mahu mulakan dengan jumlah yang memberangsangkan malam ini, kan semua?" tanya Sakura kepada para hadirin.

Sebagai balasan, semua gadis dalam kalangan hadiran menepuk tangan dan bersorak.

"Ah, nampaknya tuan rumah kita sudah memulakan acara. Seterusnya, siapa mahu membida lebih tinggi daripada Cik Sakura?" Chouji menambah daripada atas pentas.

Tiba tiba Ino menolak Naruko ke tepi dan berdiri antara dia dan Sakura. Wanita itu mengenyit matanya pada Sakura dan Naruko lalu mengangkat paddle bidanya dan menjerit, "Aku mahu bida 5500 yen!"

Chouji menunjukkan tanda bagus kepada Ino dan berkata kepada para pembida, "Nampaknya Cik Ino kita sudah join anda semua. Ada sesiapa mahu tandingi bidaan ini?"

Naruko setelah ditolak ke tepi oleh Ino, memberi ruang lebih luas kepada gadis itu dengan bergerak ke tepi. Sakura pula tidak kisah ditolak ketepi malahan mengangkat paddle ping pongnya untuk menaikkan bidaan.

"Aku naikkan 7700 yen," ujar Sakura sambil mengenyit mata kembali kepada Ino.

"Maafkan aku Naru-chan, inilah masa untuk aku beraksi'" ujar Ino kepada Naruko dan terus mengangkat paddle ping pongnya dengan agresif dan membida, "Aku nak bida 8000 yen," laung si Ino kepada Chouji.

Naruko bersyukur dia sudah berdiri agak jauh daripada Ino yang sedang bergerak ganas itu.

Chouji tersenyum dan berkata,"Baiklah, nilai bidaan 8000 untuk Sai, siapa lagi mahu tandingi jumlah itu?"

Karin Uzumaki tiba-tiba muncul daripada belakang dan mengangkat papan bisanya, "Rendah sangat jumlah itu, inikan untuk kerja kerja amal. Aku bida 8500 yen." Karin kemudian memandang ke arah Sai sambil mengenyit mata. Sai membalasnya dengan memberi flying kiss kepada gadis berambut merah itu.

Naruko tersengih sahaja memandang sepupunya membuat bidaan. Karin mula merapati Naruko dan mencium pipi sepupunya itu lalu berbisik, "Tak sangka jumpa kau di sini. Mama baru suruh aku datang jemput kau untuk makan malam esok."

Pada masa yang sama Ino membuat muka tak puas hati dan kemudian mengangkat papan bidanya, "Aku bida 10,000 yen!"

Chouji bertepuk tangan dan kemudian menunjukkan tanda bagus kepada Ino. Sementara itu hadirin mulai kecoh, dan Sakura pun berteriak, "Permulaan yang bagus!"

"Baiklah, 10,000 untuk Sai Root. Siapa lagi mahu menandingi bidaan ini?" Chouji bertanya keapda para tetamu namun tiada lagi bidaan datang.

"Ok, 10,000 satu untuk Sai," dan dia menunggu respon seterusnya pada tetamu, namun tiada.

"10,000 dua untuk Sai, 10,000 ketiga untuk Sai dan bidaan ditutup. Dengan itu saya menutup lelongan 10,000 yen Detektif Sai Root, bidaan paling tinggi untuk Cik Ino Yamanaka. Terima kasih! Seterusnya kita ada Sasori yang kita pinjam daripada Suna khas untuk malam ini."

Ino lantas menjerit kegembiraan dan menjeling ke arah Sakura dan kemudian Karin. Dia terus menaiki pentas dan mengambil semula mikoronnya yang diletakkan pada mic stand dia atas pentas.

"Sai, tunggu saya selepas acara ya," ujar Ino kepada jejaka itu yang melemparkan flying kiss kepada Ino pula. Ino menangkap ciuman itu dengan sengih besar.

Sakura mendekati Naruko dan berbisik kepada Naruko, "Objektif kita malam ini ialah untuk membuatkan jumlah kutipan derma pergi semaksimum mungkin. Kita tak boleh beli semua, tapi kita perlu beli Sasuke dan Itachi sebab mama aku dah amanahkan kita. Kau tolong kami ya Naruko."

Naruko mengangguk dan senyum kelat. Selalunya dia bukanlah jenis mengikut cakap orang, tapi setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa rakan-rakan rapatnya apatah lagi ini ialah majlis amal, dia agak rela hati untuk mengikut rentak mereka. Inspektor Naruko Uzumaki yang serius dan tegas ditinggalkan di pintu masuk dan yang ada sekarang, Naruko Uzumaki rakan rapat Sakura dan Sasuke. Ini bukan pembulian tetapi hiburan sahaja, pujuknya dalam hati.

Suara Chouji menghentikan debat hati Naruko, "Masih ada sebelas orang lagi jejaka yang bakal dilelong."

Chouji kemudian merujuk kepada sebuah kertas dan membuat pengumuman, "Seterusnya ialah veterinar muda harapan Konoha, Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruko ditarik ke tepi oleh Sakura, "Hey beb, kita pergi makan dahulu. Aku sangat sibuk dengan persiapan sejak tengah hari tadi, dan hanya sempat sarapan sahaja. Jom ke meja makan."

Sakura kemudian menarik bahu Karin rapat ke mulutnya dan berkata, "Kau cuba untuk naikkan bidaan bagi Kakashi dan Suigetsu ya, aku rasa mereka selepas ini. Atau kau memang akan bida untuk Suigetsu sahaja?"

Karin terus tersenyum senget dan mengangguk kepada Sakura, "Kalau mama kau dah suruh aku ikut sahaja. Baiklah, korang mahu ke mana?"

"Mahu pergi makan, kau mahu ikut?" pelawa Sakura.

"Tak mengapa, Naru-chan aku hantar kau pulang selesai majlis nanti ya," ujar Karin.

"Ok," jawab Naruko. Dia tahu Sasuke pasti akan pulang lewat apabila terlibat dengan aktiviti seperti ini jadi mungkin lebih baik dia pulang dengan sepupunya itu.

Setelah itu, Naruko dan Sakura pergi makan di meja bulat yang disediakan di satu bahagian lain dewan itu.

"Bagaimana ibu dan bapa kau, Naruko? Sejak mereka berpindah ibu aku pun jarang berbual dengan ibumu kecuali semasa cuti perayaan sahaja."

"Hmm, sihat seperti biasa. Ibu dan Ayah ada merancang nak bercuti ke sini tapi tahun hadapan kot," Naruko berkongsi cerita tentang ibu dan bapanya.

Naruko dan Sakura sama-sama anak tunggal dalam keluarga mereka, jadi keluarga mereka mudah berkawan kerana persamaan itu. Ibu-ibu mereka sering bertemu semasa mereka masih muda di kelas menjahit, kelas gubahan bunga atau majlis-majlis keraian yang dianjurkan oleh pihak tempatan. Ayah Sakura ialah pemilik syarikat pengeluar lori dan jentera berat dan memulakan perniagaan dengan menawarkan lori sewaan sehingga kini menjadi pembekal. Naruko kagum keluarga Sakura berjaya sehingga ke tahap ini daripada sebuah syarikat kecil sahaja.

"Mana ayah dan ibumu Sakura?" tanya Naruko. Dia baru terperasan yang dia tidak sempat bertemu ibu dan bapa Sakura langsung ketika sampai ke rumah itu. Ibunya Kushina pasti akan menjentiknya jika dia tahu bahawa anaknya tidak menyapa tuan rumah sejurus setelah tiba.

"Mereka dalam bilik khas sedang berbincang sesuatu, mereka kata sekejap sahaja. Sebab itu Mama wakilkan aku dan kau untuk bida Sasuke dan Itachi. Mama mahu menyelamatkan mereka daripada gadis-gadis kaya itu. Haha. Aku ingat mahu membalas dendam pada Sasuke kerana selalu menolak undangan aku selama ini, namun Mama pula ingin menyelamatkan dia. Mama kata, dia ibarat anak Mama juga jadi takkan dia nak tengok Sasuke dibuli wanita-wanita itu."

Naruko tergelak dan mereka duduk di sebuah meja, dan tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan merapati meja mereka. Naruko perhatikan yang dia sedang menolak sebuah troli bertingkat penuh dengan mangkuk bertutup. Setelah pelayan itu tiba di mejanya dia bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Ayam, daging atau ikan cik?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Makanan malam ini semua disediakan oleh bapa Chouji dan kita juga ada ramen daripada Ichiraku. Kau masih suka ramen? Eh, lupa nak kau nak hidangan ayam, daging atau ikan, Naruko?"

"Ikan," jawab Naruko.

"Dan saya mahu daging," kata Sakura.

Pelayan itu kemudian memilih hidangan dan meletakkan hidangan yang diminta di atas pinggan mereka. Setelah itu pelayan itu berlalu ke meja lain yang sudah mula dipenuhi tetamu.

"Kalau aku tau kau nak datang, aku sediakan ramen juga. Kau masih makan ramen untuk sarapan juga ke?

Naruko tersenyum dengan pertanyaan Sakura, "Ya aku masih suka ramen, kadang-kadang untuk sarapan. Malahan aku baru sahaja makan beberapa jam sebelum ke sini... sebelum Sasuke memaksa aku menaiki keretanya untuk ke sini." Naruko rasa dia dah beritahu Sakura yang dia baru makan ramen, tapi tak mengapa. Sakura mungkin juga sudah tidak biasa dengan rutin Naruko, malahan Naruko pun sudah lupa apa makanan kegemaran Sakura.

Sakura membeliakkan matanya, namun kemudian tergelak. "Ah. Aku tidak tahu langsung kau ada di Konoha, Sai tak ada bagitahu pun... yela dia polis, kau polis. Jika aku tahu awal sedikit pun, sudah pasti aku akan jemput kau ke sini Naruko dan suruh pembantu aku carikan ramen. Kita masih kawan rapat, walaupun kita jarang berkongsi kisah. Aku tahu kau sudah pangkat Inspektor sekarang dan banyak kes-kes high profile kau selesaikan, yang mana aku hanya tahu apabila ia masuk mahkamah dan pemberita keluarkan gambar kau sedang menghadiri mahkamah. Sekurang-kurangnya kelas solekan kita dulu tidaklah sesia ya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura kemudian mencapai garfunya dan mula mencucuk daging yang terhidang di atas pinggannya. Matanya tertumpu kepada daging itu, lalu dia bersuara lagi, "Ya, aku tak kisah kau jarang menyapa aku di media sosial kerana Sasuke pun tiada langsung media sosial kecuali page untuk Uchiha Corps sahaja. Tapi, kau di sini hari ini dan aku berasa gembira. Terima kasih kerana datang ya, Naruko."

"Terima kasih kerana memahami Sakura, aku pun kesal tidak stay in touch. Tapi seperti kau katakan ada banyak kes yang aku uruskan dan ia memerlukan konsentrasi." Kata-kata Naruko terhenti di situ dan dia memerhati Sakura mencucuk dagingnya namun tidak memakannya.

Sakura memandang Naruko kembali "Eh jomlah makan, sekurang-kurangnya jamah."

Naruko mengangguk dan mula memotong kepingan ikan Dory panggangnya untuk makan. Dia sudah tidak sekenyang tadi dan kemudian melihat Sakura mula makan.

"Aku memang faham sebab Itachi pun macam itu," kata Sakura.

Naruko memandang Sakura dengan pelik sambil mengunyah ikannya, "Sejak bila kau berkawan dengan Itachi? Bukankah dia berusia enam tahun daripada kita?"

"Sebenarnya selepas kau berhijrah, aku dan Sasuke, kami cuba untuk menjalin hubungan lebih daripada kawan. Tapi, aku dapati dia tidak serasi dengan aku. Apabila Sasuke seringkali pergi luar negara dan senyap tanpa berita, aku mengadu pada Itachi. Itu silap aku."

"Ah. Bagaimana kau dan Sasuke sekarang?"

"Kami berkawan macam kita bertiga dahulu, tapi, biar aku sambung cerita jadi kau lebih jelas. Kami hanya bertahan selama dua tahun sahaja. Itu pun Sasuke, sentiasa sibuk, hmmm memang tak ada jodoh antara kami senang cerita. Kami lebih selesa bergaduh sebagai kawan daripada sebagai kekasih. Tapi aku dan Itachi, kami menjadi lebih daripada kawan biasa. Walaupun dia kadang kadang jarang jumpa aku juga."

Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar dan menyuap daging ke dalam mulutnya. Naruko mengangkat keningnya kepada Sakura tetapi tidak kata apa-apa dan membiarkan mereka menikmati makanan mereka sebelum dia mendengar sambungan cerita Sakura lagi.

* * *

Di sebuah rumah di hujung kota Konoha duduk tiga orang berbincang. Salah seorangnya lelaki berusia lewat empat puluhan. Ada tiga koma berpusing mengelilingi sepasang mata merahnya. Pemilik sepasang mata Sharingan itu bersuara, "Kau pasti kau akan berjaya mempengaruhi Sasuke untuk ke sana? Hanya dia sahaja yang kita pasti tiada Sharingan, tidak boleh mempertahankan diri jika berseorangan dan kurang diperhatikan. Itachi dan Shisui sudah mula berjaga-jaga. Aku yakin hanya Sasuke sahaja yang boleh kita manipulasi untuk kelahiran semula Rinnegan itu, dan aku perhatikan tiads tanda-tanda Sasuke sedang dilindungi Itachi.

Di hadapan pemlik mata merah itu ada wanita berambut dan bermata putih. Dia melihat lelaki mata merah itu tanpa gentar dan berkata, "Kau pasti Rinnegan itu hanya boleh dilahirkan semula padanya? Dia langsung tiada Sharingan seperti Itachi dan Shisui, manakan pula untuk melahirkan Rinnegan."

"Aku akan dapatkan buktinya, tapi Tuanku harus biaya aku dahulu untuk permulaan," ujar si mata merah.

Wanita bermata putih tertawa panjang. Apabila dia berhenti dia tersenyum dan bertanya, "seratus ribu cukup?"

"Lebih daripada cukup," jawab si mata Merah tersenyum. "Apabila kita ada Rinnegan itu warisan Uchiha akan kembali menjadi sebutan, bukan sahaja di Konoha, malahan di seluruh dunia.

"Jika Rinnegan itu gagal dilahirkan, aku akan penggal kepala kau dan ambil biji mata kau untuk koleksi aku."

Mata merah tidak langsung kelihatan takut dengan, ugutan itu, malahan terus tersenyum. Dia bertanya, "Siapa calonnya?"

"Aku mahu kau ikuti dia," Puteri bermata putih memberi amaran.

"Bukan warisan Uchiha sahaja yang akan kembali berkhidmat untuk Tuan Puteri, malahan semua warisan Uzumaki, Hyuga dan juga Senju. Semua keturunan yang pernah berkuasa suatu masa dahulu."

"Inspektor Naruko, aku ingin menjadikan dia pengganti aku," Puteri berkata, memotong kata kata si mata merah.

"Tuanku Puteri Kaguya, apa sahaja Tuan Puteri mahukan akan menjadi realiti dengan adanya Rinnegan. Aku janji semua akan tercapai."

Puteri Kaguya tersenyum simpul dan menutup matanya.

"Tidak lama lagi," kata si Mata Merah sambil menjeling kepada pembantunya. Pembantunya cepat-cepat mengangguk, tanda bersetuju dengan kata-kata si tuan.

* * *

Sebaik sahaja Naruko dan Sakura kembali ke pentas bidaan Chouji membuat pengumuman, "Kini giliran paling kita tunggu untuk malam ini, Sasuke Uchiha untuk dibida!"

Semua gadis dan sebahagian kecil wanita lebih tua bersorak dengan pengumuman itu. Sasuke naik ke atas pentas dengan berlagaknya, wajahnya seakan tidak kisah dengan tetamu-tetamu di hadapannya. Naruko ingin sahaja menanggalkan kasutnya dan baling ke arah Sasuke agar jejaka itu sedar diri sikit. Jika dia tidak ingin datang langsung mengapa tidak ke luar daerah sahaja. Namun sebaik sahaja Sasuke naik ke pentas dia terus senyum kepada para hadirin. Naruko ikut tergelak dan menunjukkan thumbs up pada rakannya itu.

"Ya, senyuman yang merentap jiwa anak-anak muda Konoha. Oh dan juga mak kepada anak-anak dara Konoha," ujar Chouji mengusik majlis.

Sakura pula bersorak bingit di sebelah Naruko sambil berwisel. Naruko bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka berdua boleh tidak serasi padahal Sasuke dan Sakura kedua-duanya dinobatkan pasangan paling serasi semasa mereka senior di sekolah dahulu.

"Ok kita mulakan bidaan, siapa mahu mula?"

Chouji melihat ada lebih kurang sepuluh paddle bida dinaikkan dan mula bertanya seorang pembida demi seorang pembida.

"5500!" pembida satu menjerit.

"8000!" pembida dua membantah dengan menawarkan bidaan lebih tinggi.

"8500!" pembida ketiga.

"9000!" pembida seterusnya.

Semakin lama semakin tinggi harga ditawarkan pembida. Chouji akan menjadi sangat sibuk nampaknya pada sesi bidaan Sasuke.

Naruko mengangkat paddlenya tapi Sakura menjerit, "Naruko ingin bida 11000!" Namun rupanya baharu Naruko sedar bahawa Sakura sebenarnya telah mengangkat tangannya untuk membida bagi pihaknya.

Chouji tergelak, "Ah bolehlah cara begitu, Baiklah 11,000 kini untuk Sasuke. Ada mahu cabar bidaan ini?"

Lima pembida yang membida harga sebelum itu mencabar dengan jumlah bidaan 13000, 15000, 15500, 16000 dan 17000 ribu masing-masing.

Chouji bertepuk tangan dan mengumumkan bidaan terkini, "Nampaknya bidaan Sasuke paling tinggi mencecah 17000 kini untuk Sasuke. Ada mahu beri cabaran pada bidaan ini?"

"Saya bida 19000 untuk dia," ujar Puan Sri Mei Terumi. Seluruh dewan berpaling kepada wanita yang baru muncul dalam dewan itu.

"Maaf, saya terlambat. Ada pertemuan penting. Tapi saya sudah tiba untuk memenangi seorang jejaka malam ini."

Sasuke hanya berdiri santai di atas pentas dan mengangguk kepada wanita jauh lebih tua itu, namun dia tidaklah seusia lanjut Puan Mikoto jadi tidaklah pelik jika dia ingin bertemujanji dengan Sasuke. Perkara itu membuatkan Naruko mengerut dahi melihat interaksi antara mereka berdua.

Sakura pula mengetap bibirnya dan terus berbisik kepada Naruko. "Sayangnya Mama hanya bagi 50000 untuk seorang. Aku harap kau berjaya, cepat teruskan bidaan."

Naruko mengangguk dan dengan gugupnya menyambung bidaan, "Saya bida 21000 untuk Sasuke."

"Ah masih ada lagi yang tertinggi. Peringatan mesra ya hadirin, kita hanyalah untuk beramal malam ini dan harap tidak menjadikan ini persaingan hebat antara kita. Ok, kita sambung lagi sudah 21,000 kini untuk Sasuke. Ada mahu cabar bidaan ini?"

Puan Sri Mei hanya terdiam pula kali ini. Naruko berpaling ke arah wanita berstatus VIP itu. Rupanya pembantunya sedang berbisik kepadanya. Selesai mereka berbisik kepada Puan Sri Mei, wanita anggun bergaun biru itu berkata, "Saya tidak mahu membida lagi kerana saya dengar Itachi Uchiha ada di sini ya malam ini."

Dewan bersorak dengan pertanyaan itu dan Chouji mengangguk. "Ok, dengan itu kita mulakan untuk tutup bidaan buat Sasuke. Jika ada sesiapa mahu cabar, masih sempat ya."

"Bidaan 21,000 satu untuk Sasuke!" umum Chouji. Namun hadirin senyap.

"Bidaan 21,000 dua untuk Sasuke!" umum Chouji. Namun hadirin seakan disumpah menjadi batu.

"Bidaan 21,000 terakhir untuk Sasuke!" umum Chouji. Namun tiada bidaan lain.

"Oleh itu bidaan ini dimenangi oleh saudari Naruko Uzumaki," jerit Chouji. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan tangannya ke arah Naruko yang sedang berdiri terpinga-pinga.

Saat itu mata Naruko memandang ke arah Sasuke dan jejaka itu mengangguk dan senyum lebar. Sakura pun bersorak dan Karin tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Naruko untuk memeluk erat sepupunya itu. "Ah, kau menang salah seorang lelaki idaman aku la cousin."

Sakura tergelak, "Kau ni banyak sangat lelaki idaman Karin, aku harap kau dapat Suigetsu je."

Daripada atas pentas suara Ino pula mengganti suara Chouji, "Kita bagi peluang kepada Chouji untuk berehat, jika saudara lapar lagi boleh ke meja makan dan kita ada sajian sedap malam ini. Dan seterusnya kita mulakan bidaan untuk Nara Shikamaru, anak tunggal kepada Panglima Tentera Darat kita kalau siapa tak kenal. Dia juga ialah seorang peguam dan kini memiliki firma di Tokyo."

Naruko sudah tidak mengendahkan sesi bidaan itu apabila dia tersedar bahawa dia dengan mudahnya memenangi bidaan ke atas Sasuke. Dia tertanya-tanya apa yang dia perlu buat selepas itu. Adakah dia perlu membawa Sasuke ke mana mana?

Karin menarik tangan Naruko dan membawa Inspektor itu ke belakang pentas. Naruko ikut sahaja, belum sempat mereka ke sebalik tabir yang memisahkan antara bahagian tetamu dan belakang pentas, Sasuke pula muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Ah, jom kita pulang," ujar Sasuke. "Tanggungjawab aku dah selesai, terima kasih."

"Sasuke, Karin janji akan hantar aku pulang. Tak apelah, kau teman Itachi," ujar Naruko. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mahu berada dalam ruang kecil dengan jejaka yang baru dibidanya. Jika boleh dia mahu larikan diri dan bersembunyi di suatu sudut sementara majlis membida orang lain, tetapi Sasuke lebih cepat mendapatkan Naruko.

"Hmmm, Itachi ibarat menetap di sini sahaja. Tapi jika kau mahu pulang bersama Karin, aku tidak dapat memaksa kau balik bersama aku..." kata Sasuke.

Karin tertawa dan berkata, "Ah Naruko kau tak cakap pun yang Sasuke yang bawa kau ke sini. Tak apalah, kau pulang dengan dia sahaja. Ok bye." Kemudian Karin hilang daripada situ dalam sekelip mata.

"Kau dah makan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dah, aku makan bersama Sakura. Mmm, aku mahu pulang untuk tidur. Aku datang sini sebab kau paksa lagipun," kata Naruko, sambil cuba menyembunyikan gugupnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mereka berjalan menuju ke pintu utama. Sakura tidak ada pula mengekor mereka kali ini. Naruko cuba-cuba mengerling sana sini mencari rakannya itu tetapi tidak kelihatan.

"Jom ambil angin dahulu sebelum pulang, lama tak melepak dengan kau," pelawa Sasuke.

"Ok," Naruko jawab.

Mereka berjalan keluar daripada rumah itu dan turun ke bawah. Mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di pagar batu yang memagari bahagian hadapan rumah itu.

"Kau kelihatan cantik malam ini. Aku hampir pasti Sakura akan bida aku sehingga selesai, tapi aku juga berharap kau yang akan membida aku."

"Ah itu, Sakura yang paksa."

"Haha. Hmm, dia pasti ada memasang strategi macam tu," Sasuke tertawa.

Sasuke melihat bulan yang tertutup dek awan di langit. Dia menghembus nafasnya dengan agak kuat dan menggosok-gosok tangannya demi untuk mendapatkan haba kerana malam semakin sejuk pula.

"Aku selalu ingin lari daripada semuanya semasa muda, namun Konoha tetap berada di sini. Setelah lama-lama aku tidak dapat nafikan bahawa di sinilah di mana hati aku berada walau sejauh mana aku cuba lari. Kau pula bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruko senyum pada mulanya, membiarkan kata-kata Sasuke berlalu di hati dan fikirannya. Kemudian dia turut melihat bulan dan menjawab, "Tugas membawaku ke merata dunia. Lebih banyak pengetahuan aku kutip lebih untung majikan aku dan dunia polis. Dunia semakin global, cabaran kami sebagai pemegang amanah menjaga undang-undang juga semakin pelbagai. Konoha masih sebahagian daripada diriku walau jauh aku berhijrah kerana di sini aku mengenali rakan-rakan macam kau dan Sakura."

Sasuke berpaling kepada Naruko dan bertanya, "Bolehke kalau aku nak melawat kau di Suna apabila kau pulang nanti?"

Naruko senyum dan menjawab, "Boleh je. Tapi aku tak pasti jika orang sana boleh toleransi terhadap jejaka moody macam kau, selain ibu bapa aku. Mereka anggap kau perfect."

"Begitu?" tanya Sasuke. Tiba-tiba pipi jejaka itu bertukar pink.

Naruko mendekati Sasuke dan mencuit pipi jejaka itu, "Kau dah kenapa? Kali terakhir aku nampak kau blushing begini ialah apabila kau ternampak Karin hanya memakai baju dalam semasa kau datang ke rumah aku tanpa sebarang pengumuman.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menepis tangan Naruko, "Ah tidak ada apa."

Naruko tertawa sambil cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali sebelum Sasuke sempat menepis.

"Jika kau ada masa terluang, telefon aku." Sasuke mengeluarkan kad namanya dan memberinya pada Naruko.

"Ok, tapi aku tak tahu bila. Pertemuan kita malam ini pun nasib sahaja."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan menarik Naruko ke arahnya dan menghadiahi gadis itu dengan ciuman di pipinya. Sejurus ciuman itu singgah di pipi Naruko, dia berkata, "Terima kasih untuk malam ini."

Naruko mengangkat kening dan kali ini mukanya pula yang bertukar menjadi pink.

Sasuke pura-pura tak tahu dan sambung melihat bulan lalu berkata, "Jomlah aku hantar kau pulang. Pasti kau mahu berehat sebelum bekerja Isnin."

Naruko terkebil-kebil dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Selama dia hidup tidak pernah ada mana-mana jejaka yang bukan keluarga menciumnya. Dia masih berdiri dalam kekeliruan sehinggalah Sasuke berkata, "Baiklah aku pulang dahulu. Baik kau naik ke atas, cuaca makin sejuk ni."

Naruko terus automatik naik ke bilik hotelnya seperti dipukau. Ciuman itu memang membuatkan dia terpukau.


	4. Chapter 4 - Realiti

Realiti dan bukan mimpi

 **Chapter 4**

Naruko terjaga seiring dengan jam locengnya. Dia bangkit daripada katil dengan perlahan dan menggeliat sepuas hatinya, menolak tangannya ke atas dan ke tepi. Badannya terasa agak kejang mungkin kerana penat perjalanan ke Konoha belum pulang lagi. Gadis itu lalu mencapai jam loceng tadi untuk memeriksa waktu. Dia terbangun tepat jam 6.30 petang dan tiba masa untuk memulakan hari baharu.

Naruko menurunkan kaki ke lantai, niat di hatinya ingin ke bilik air untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi dan kemudian merancang aktiviti hariannya. Sejurus kakinya menyentuh lantai papan berlamina itu dia terpandang sepasang kasut tumit tinggi di tepi pintu masuk bilik hotelnya.

Peristiwa malam semalam terus menerpa memasuki kotak memorinya. Dia telah mengunjungi rumah Sakura bersama Sasuke secara paksa, bertukar baju sesuai dengan malam itu, mereka makan dan dia membida Sasuke, Sasuke menghantar dia pulang dia dan Sasuke telah mengucup pipinya.

Jantungnya berdegup laju apabila Naruko teringat perkara terakhir itu. Dia menutup matanya dan mendengus, "Apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

Naruko membuka matanya dan teringat bahawa hari ini ialah hari Ahad dan dia memang tidak ke pejabat pada hari ini. Kes yang disiasat itu akan diuruskan mulai hari Isnin dan dia menarik nafas lega mengenangkan mungkin hari ini ialah Ahad terakhir untuk masa ini yang dapat dihadiri dengan tenang.

Dia kemudian teringat yang dia terlupa dan tiada sesiapa pula yang mengingatkannya untuk menukar semula bajunya semalam. Dia fikir jika dia hadir ke rumah Sakura pada pagi ini selepas sarapan pasti dia masih berkesempatan untuk mendapatkan bajunya. Sayangnya Naruko lupa untuk mendapatkan nombor telefon Sakura maka dia tidak boleh menelefon rakannya itu lebih awal. Dia boleh sahaja telefon Sasuke kerana dia memiliki kad nama jejaka itu, tapi apabila mengenangkan peristiwa semalam dia terus berasa betapa lecehnya mahu mendapatkan kembali bajunya.

Naruko melihat jam dan mendapati lebih baik dia bersiap sahaja dahulu dan berfikir lebih lanjut tentang bagaimana dia nak dapatkan balik bajunya daripada duduk sahaja dengan kecewa. Dia terus mencapai tuala. Lebih cepat dia mandi lebih mudah dia merancang strategi untuk mendapatkan bajunya.

* * *

Naruko sudah siap berkemeja T kuning dan berseluar jeans, dia hanya perlu mencapai beg dan kaca mata hitamnya sahaja sebelum keluar untuk bersarapan. Tetapi persoalannya bagaimana dia mahu menghubungi Sakura pagi ini? Dia amat menyayangi jaket yang dipakai semalam dan dia tidak mahu membeli jaket lain pada masa ini. Naruko mengeluh lagi, dia tidak mahu menghubungi Sasuke jika boleh... namun jejaka itu sahaja yang mudah untuk dia hubungi pada waktu ini.

Naruko keluar daripada bilik hotelnya dan keluar untuk menaiki kereta bagi mencari tempat untuk bersarapan. Sejurus dia menjejakkan kaki daripada bangunan hotel itu dia terus memakai kaca matanya. Dia berharap untuk mencari tempat sarapan yang menyediakan ramen pada pagi ini, dalam keadaan perasannya kacau bilau selalunya ramen dapat menyelesaikan kemelut dalam hati.

"Naruko!" jerit sebuah suara sebaik sahaja Naruko menghampiri keretanya. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa di Konoha yang masih mengenalinya lagi.

"Hmm?" Naruko berkata sambil memusingkan badannya. Daripada jalan seberang Sasuke sedang berpakaian kemeja hitam dan jeans biru dengan sepasang jaket ungu gelap diikat di pinggangnya. Dia mengangkat kaca mata hitamnya ke atas kepala dan melambat pada Naruko.

"Jom, aku belanja sarapan." ujar jejaka itu.

Naruko tahu dia tiada alasan kukuh untuk menolak pelawaan Sasuke, lalu dia memusingkan badannya untuk berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tunggu aku?"

"Ye, tuah aku nampaknya kau keluar ketika aku masih setia menunggu kau untuk sarapan," ujar Sasuke dengan bangga.

Naruko terfikir sejak bila pula Sasuke rajin menanti orang lain untuk makan. Selalunya dia akan makan sendiri jika Sakura dan Naruko ada hal lain ketika waktu sekolah. Tetapi makan seorang bukan masalah pada Sasuke, malahan stalker dan peminatnya cepat sahaja akan bertenggek di meja tempat Sasuke makan jika dia mereka sedara bahawa Sasuke keseorangan pada hari itu.

"Hmm, mengenai semalam?" Naruko cuba memulakan ayat.

"Ah jom naik kereta aku baru kita borak," Sasuke terus menoleh ke arah keretanya dan masuk ke dalam.

Naruko mengerutkan dahinya sebelum masuk ke tempat duduk penumpang hadapan.

* * *

"Mengenai semalam, kenapa kau cium aku?" ujar Naruko.

"Ah, pasal itu. Maafkan aku jika kau berasa tidak selesa. Aku cuma berasa kau sangat cantik dan aku mahu hargai kau kerana itu, lagipun kau kawan lama," Sasuke bersuara. Seperti ada nada bersalah dalam suaranya.

Naruko mengesan nada bersalah itu dan terus perasaannya terhadap Sasuke berubah sedikit. "Tidak, bukan itu."

"Jadi kau tak kisah aku cium kau?" Sasuke mengusik. Kali ini suaranya seakan gembira yang Naruko tidak memberi reaksi negatif padanya.

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi, memang Naruko amat lapar. "Ke mana kita mahu makan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Dia berharap yang Sasuke akan memilih kedai yang dekat.

"Ichiraku Ramen la, mana lagi. Tapi cawangan yang satu lagi, di sana ada sarapan disediakan."

"Baiklah."

Mereka duduk dalam sunyi selama lima minit seterusnya sebelum Naruko bersuara. "Aku bukan tidak suka, aku tak tau apa yang aku rasa sebelum ini. Kita kawan rapat, kita tak pernah berpelukan, maksud aku, aku dan kau. Dengan Sakura lain kerana dia jenis selesa bersentuhan…"

Sepuluh saat berlalu sebelum Sasuke berkata, "Ye kita kawan rapat tapi aku rasa kita dah cukup dewasa untuk jadi lebih daripada kawan… aku gembira berjumpa kau. Aku tak sangka aku ada perasaan begini tapi sejak semalam, lagi-lagi apabila melihat kau tiba-tiba di tepi jalan setelah bertahun-tahun, aku juga rasa lain terhadap kau."

Naruko merasakan hatinya yang mula-mula keliru tiba-tiba berasa hangat. Adakah Sasuke baru berkata bahawa dia sukakan Naruko?"

"Kau suka aku?" sebelum dia dapat menyusun tutur katanya, ayat-ayat berikut telah terkeluar dahulu.

 _Kenapa dengan aku ni?_ Getus Naruko pada dirinya.

"Susah aku nak terangkan Naruko. Aku mahu salahkan usia aku yang meningkat tua tapi itu tak benar."

"Aku pernah meminati kau dahulu tapi kini… aku anggap kau kawan baik aku." Naruko mahu jelaskan pada Sasuke perasaannya dahulu, ia cuma sebentar tapi mungkin ia dapat membantu keadaan mereka, situasi yang belum ada nama ini.

Sasuke memberhentikan keretanya di tepi jalan. Naruko melihat ke luar dan mendapati bahawa mereka berada tidak jauh daripada Ibu Pejabat Polis yang dia kunjungi beberapa hari lalu.

"Hah?" ujar Sasuke. Badannya dipusing ke arah Naruko. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah beritahu selama ini?"

Naruko mengerutkan wajahnya, "Aku sukakan kau tapi perasaan itu aku kuburkan setelah aku terdengar beberapa gossip mengatakan kau ada kelab peminat yang dipenuhi gadis garang."

Sasuke memerhatikan keadaan diluar pula pada masa ini. Mungkin dia sedang mengingati zaman semasa mereka bersekolah dahulu.

"Oh begitu. Jadi betullah apa Sakura katakan, tiada gadis yang akan berani cuba menjadi teman wanita aku kerana mereka."

Kemudian pandangan matanya bergerak ke mata Naruko. "Tapi sekarang bagaimana?"

"Macam mana aku nak jawab soalan kau tu Sasuke, aku kurang pasti."

Sasuke mencapai tangan Naruko yang sedang dalam berada dalam genggaman dan menariknya lembut. Dia kemudian membuka genggaman tangan Naruko itu dan memegang erat tangan Naruko.

"Aku tau kita kawan rapat, tapi mungkin kerana kita disatukan oleh Sakura. Agak sukar untuk bergerak daripada status kawan kepada status yang lebih istimewa. Aku nak ucap _I love you_ pada kau pun aku belum pasti ini ialah perasaan cinta, tapi aku memang suka kau. Aku nampak kau di tepi jalan semalam dan pelbagai perasaan kembali dalam hati aku. Aku pun pernah suka pada kau, tapi pada masa tu aku takut kau hanya menyukai aku kerana aku dianggap popular. Aku tak mahu kau suka aku hanya kerana semua orang suka aku. Aku benci orang _fake."_

Naruko melihat wajah Sasuke dan dia tidak jadi berlari. Dia bukan pulang ke Konoha untuk mencari persahabatan lama atau cinta. Dia tidak perlukan semua ini dan terdetik di hatinya mungkin cinta akan membuatkan dia hilang fokus terhadap kerjayanya, mungkin juga akan mengganggu siasatan terkininya. Namun seperti Sasuke telah katakan, pada usia begini dia perlu memikirkan hal lain selain dirinya, kerjaya dan perancangannya sebagai individu. Persoalan utamanya adakah dia sudah bersedia untuk berkongsi hidup dengan orang lain?

"Apa yang kau fikir Naruko?" Sasuke bertanya. Mereka masih lagi di tepi jalan sedang memikirkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Macam-macam perkara," ujar Naruko.

Sasuke tertawa walau di wajahnya penuh tanda tanya. "Aku yang membuatkan kau lambat bersarapan, jom kita terus ke Ichiraku. Mungkin kita boleh berbincang nanti."

"Hmmm…" kata Naruko. Kereta Sasuke meluncur jauh ke arah kawasan yang Naruko kenali sebagai berdekatan dengan kawasan rumah lamanya. Mungkin ramen dapat menenangkan hatinya yang tidak keruan.

Setelah selesai tiga mangkuk ramen baru Naruko berani memandang Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan. Mereka memilih untuk duduk di sebuah sudut yang tersembunyi daripada pandangan umum. Restoran itu kosong pada waktu pagi, mungkin kerana tidak ramai penduduk Konoha yang makan ramen pada waktu pagi namun tidak lama kemudian sekitar pukul 9.00 pagi seorang pelanggan memasuki premis itu.

Naruko mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk apabila pintu utama kedai itu dibuka. Loceng yang digantung pada bahagian pemegang dalam berdenting menandakan ada orang lagi masuk. Dia lihat ada lebih daripada seorang rupanya yang memasuk Iachiraku pada waktu pagi begini.

"Apa pangkat kau dalam polis?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Inspektor." ujar Naruko.

"Susahkah menjadi pegawai polis? Pernah kau rasa hendak berhenti?"

"Susah pada mulanya, tapi apabila dapat menyelesaikan sebuah kes… Kadang-kadang kes tak selesai pun tapi apabila lihat wajah-wajah mangsa atau waris gembira kerana mendapat jawapan… aku rasa berbaloi semua kesusahan itu."

"Aku respek kau sebagai polis Naruko, aku hanya menggalas cita-cita keluarga aku sahaja. Namun aku…" Sasuke melihat mangkuk ramen keduanya dan mengerutkan dahi. Dia tidak mampu makan ramen sama banyak macam Naruko.

"Kau ada syarikat besar, kau sihat, apa lagi kau mahukan?" Naruko bertanya.

"Ayah aku berkata benda yang sama, tapi aku rasa aku belum capai apa-apa kepuasan untuk diri aku. Memang syarikat itu besar, tapi semua hanya aku lakukan untuk keluarga."

"Apa yang kau mahu selain daripada pada apa yang ada?"

"Aku mahu melihat dunia, tetapi bukan sebagai wakil syarikat aku. Aku mahu duduk di rumah-rumah tumpangan, bukan hotel bertaraf lima bintang. Aku mahu melawat kawasan yang dihadiri rakyat tempatan, bukan hanya kawasan pelancongan yang dipromosi dalam katalog ejen pelancongan."

"Ah…" Naruko mengangguk. Dia kerap kali ke tempat-tempat biasa di negara yang dilawati kerana ia sebahagian daripada kerja.

"Adakah kau cuba mengatakan bahawa kau tidak suka kemewahan sekarang?"

"Aku rasa aku agak _selfish_ kalau aku kata bahawa aku tidak suka apa yang aku ada sekarang. Kekayaan dan kemewahan? Semua itu tidak penting, aku buat ini semua kerana ayah, ibu dan Itachi. Kasih sayang mereka yang mendorong aku buat begini. Tapi ada yang hiiang, ada sesuatu perkara lain yang aku perlukan," kata Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" Naruko bertanya. Dia berasa pelik dengan perangai Sasuke, jejaka itu memiliki segalanya namun dia berkata bahawa segalanya bukan apa yang dia perlukan pada masa ini.

"Mencari keperluan diri aku?" Sasuke memandang tepat pada Naruko. Naruko meletakkan sudu dan garfunya di atas tisu, bersebelahan mangkuk ramennya.

"Apa yang kau mahu sekarang ini? Kau nak berhenti kerja?" Naruko bertanya. Dia tahu bagi dirinya dia tidak akan berhenti kerja kerana menjadi polis itu memang identiti dirinya. Namun siapa tahu dia akan mengambil cuti lama, kes manusia bermata merah yang tidak dapat dikesan ini sangat memenatkan juga.

"Aku mahu mengelilingi dunia," Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Itu mengambil masa yang lama, mak kau bagi ke kalau kau bercuti lama?"

Sasuke merenung jauh ke sebuah pokok di luar Ichiraku dan berkata, "berhenti bukan pilihan pada masa sekarang… mungkin cuti tanpa gaji?"

"Hahaha. Kau buat lawakla Sasuke, itu syarikat milik kamu sekeluarga. Kau tetap akan bergaji walau kau berhenti," Naruko kata.

"Aku tahu, jika aku bercuti adakah kau mahu ikut? Eh tunggu. Ok itu permintaan melampau, kau ada banyak kes nak selesaikan. Maafkan aku. Pastinya kau sangat sayangkan kerja kau itu kan?"

"Kau jangan suka-suka menjawab bagi pihak aku Sasuke," Naruko memberi amaran. Dia kemudian tersenyum, "sebenarnya sudah tiga tahun aku hanya bercuti hujung minggu sahaja. Kadangkala aku tidak bercuti selama 2 ke tiga minggu kerana sesebuah kes. Tapi kes yang aku sedang uruskan ini mungkin mengambil masa sedikit. Jika kau boleh tunggu, aku mungkin boleh menjadi rakan bercuti kau."

"Kau serius, ini bukan paksaan tau."

"Aku tahu, kita masih rakan baik, bff. Bila kau kata kau suka aku, dan aku suka kau, bukan bermakna kita dah rasmi menjadi kekasih."

"Ah…" Sasuke membeliakkan biji matanya dan terus mencapai tangan Naruko. Dia memegang kedua-dua tangan gadis itu dalam genggamannya, "Jadi kau suka aku sekarang, bukan dulu sahaja?"

"Aku memang suka kau juga, sekarang," Naruko mengaku. Dia mengetap bibirnya kerana pengakuan itu ialah yang pertama seumpamanya untuk dirinya. Dia tidak mampu menerangkan mengapa dia menyukai Sasuke tapi mungkin kerana mereka rakan rapat, dan hatinya tatkala ini berdetak lebih kencang berbanding biasa.

"Kau pasti? Jadi apa kita buat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Teruskan kehidupan macam biasa? Aku suka sahaja, bukan aku ajak kau kahwin."

Sasuke tergelak. Diia memang dah berubah sepanjang mereka tidak bertemu. Tangan Naruko ditarik satunya dan tiba-tiba dia mencium tangan itu. Naruko yang terkejut terus menarik daripada pegangan Sasuke.

"Hey!" Naruko memukul Sasuke kerana terperanjat dengan tindakan itu.

"Jadi apa kita buat sekarang?" Naruko bertanya pula.

"Kau mahu terus menjadi kekasih aku?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Itu terlalu cepat, aku hanya baru berjumpa kau malam semalam setelah bertahun-tahun."

"Jadi, kita berkenalan semula?"

"Mungkin, aku juga ke sini kerana kerja. Mungkin _take it slow_ kot."

"Aku setuju!" nyanyi Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah ciuman kejutan lagi kepada gadis itu di pipinya.

"Hey, kau sesuka hati cium aku!" ujar Naruko sambil mengelap pipinya.

"Nak buat macam mana, kita saling menyukai."

Naruko melihat ke arah kaunter Ichiraku dan melihat Ayame, anak kepada tokey Ichiraku sedang berbisik sambil melihat ke arah mereka.

"Eh, aku mahu tambah order. Cik, saya mahu dua mangkuk lagi," jerit Naruko.

Sasuke tertawa sambil tangannya memicit tangan Naruko sebelum melepaskannya. Sasuke tahu dia dan Naruko baru dalam alam perkenalan, dan pada usia ini dia juga tidak mahu bermain-main lagi dalam perhubungan. Mungkin Naruko ialah bakal isterinya siapa tahu. Dia memilih untuk merahsiakan perkara itu daripada keluarganya sementara mereka belum rasmi menjadi kekasih lagi.


	5. Chapter 5 - Peluang

"Jangan halang aku, baik kau ke tepi. Wang ini bukan hak milik kapitalis!" jerit pencuri itu. Suaranya sangat marah tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat dilihat. Dia menyarung mukanya dengan topeng kait ski dan yang hanya nampak mulutnya sahaja. Peliknya pencuri ini turut memakai spek mata hitam untuk menutup matanya. Di tangannya ada seplastik duit yang dicuri daripada kedai, dan sebelah lagi sepucuk pistol yang utuh di tangannya tetapi dia tidak mengacukan pistol itu kepada lelaki misteri di hadapannya.

Sharingan melangkah ke hadapan dan langsung tidak menghiraukan amaran pencuri itu, namun matanya tajam memerhatikan ke arah mana pistol itu dihala. Oleh kerana pistol itu dihala ke arah lain dia berasa lebih sesuai untuk bercakap dahulu dengan pencuri daripada terus menangkapnya.

Sharingan mara ke hadapan selangkah demi selangkah dengan perlahan-lahan. Lebih kurang sepuluh meter jarak antara mereka dia berkata pada pada pencuri, "Kenapa kau perlu mencuri, jika kau tiada duit berusahalah. Cari kerja?"

Pencuri itu meludah ketepi dan mengelap mulutnya. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa kau jangan cuba nak menghalang aku. Aku tak tahu kau siapa tapi aku pernah dengar pasal kau. Jangan cuba nak menghalang aku Sharingan!"

"Mana kau tahu aku siapa?" kata Sharingan, dia tersenyum kepada pencuri itu. Wajahnya tidak ditutupi sebarang topeng bahkan pencuri itu boleh melihat dengan jelas wajahnya.

"Aku dengar kau akan menghalang jenayah, tapi aku bukan penjenayah. Aku hanya mahu hak aku. Mereka yang bersalah kerana tidak memberi aku peluang. Kalau kau cuba halang aku dah tahu rupa kau, jadi aku akan sebarkan pasal muka kau walaupun aku masuk jel," ugut si perompak.

Sharingan ingin tergelak mendengar jeritan penjahat itu tapi dia tahu bahawa ugutan pencuri itu tiada makna kerana setakat ini semua penjahat yang ditumpaskannya tidak pernah memberitahu pihak ketiga tentang wajahnya. Dia tahu dia perlu berlembut dengan penjahat itu, lalu dia mula mencari rancangan paling sesuai dengan keadaan itu.

"Jika begitu, berikan aku duit itu. Aku akan beri kau peluang. Kita bukan semua ada peluang. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyerahkan kau kepada pihak polis jika kau betul ada masalah."

Pencuri itu terus mengacukan pistolnya kepada Sharingan dan berkata, "Aku dah faham sangat taktik orang macam kau. Kau janji nak bantu, mahu beri bintang dan bulan, tapi bila kami senang sikit sahaja kau hentikan pertolongan. Mana aku nak dapat duit…. Ahh.. duit ini bukan untuk aku tapi.."

"Untuk anak kau kan?" potong Sharingan.

Pencuri itu terus menggeletar tangannya dan dia teresak-esak. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Pistolnya sudah dihalakan ke lantai dan Sharingan perlahan-lahan menghampirinya.

Sebenarnya Sharingan sudah tahu keadaan lelaki ini. Dia agak bersimpati dengan keadaan pencuri ini namun dia tahu tindakan mencuri duit daripada kedai itu salah untuk lelaki ini kerana lelaki ini ada anak yang masih perlukan perhatian. Sharingan mengetahui identiti sebenar lelaki ini dan kerap melalui rumah lelaki. Malahan dia pernah berjumpa lelaki ini bekerja merata-rata di bandar Konoha, sekejap sebagai pekerja pasar malam, sekejap sebagai pencuci tandas, dan sekejap sebagai pengutip sampah. Dia kurang pasti apa yang menyebabkan lelaki ini kerap menukar kerja dan orang yang mengenali lelaki ini mengatakan bahawa tangannya lemah setelah jatuh beberapa kali. Sebab itu dia tidak mampu bekerja berat tetapi dia tidak mampu bekerja siang hari kerana perlu menjaga ibunya yang sakit.

Lelaki itu bekerja sebagai pembantu kedai ini sejak sebulan lalu dan tiada rekod jenayah. Namun baru-baru ini anaknya yang baru berusia 15 tahun di tangkap memandu motor rakannya tanpa lesen dan dia perlu diikat jamin. Pihak khidmat sosial kanak-kanak pula menyarankan agar lelaki itu menghantar anaknya ke sekolah vokasional agar masa depannya lebih terjamin. Namun untuk memasuki sekolah tersebut memerlukan duit dan lelaki ini tiada duit simpanan langsung.

Sharingan memerhatikan pencuri itu, lelaki itu, seorang bapa berlutut di lantai. Tangannya yang tadi memegang beg plastik duit dan pistol sudah kosong, dan dia perlahan-lahan menarik topeng ski dan membuka spek hitamnya. Retail. baru hardware. menutp my

"Aku malu, tapi aku tak tahu dengan siapa lagi nak meminjam. Sedara mara … dah … dah puas aku pinjam tak dapat aku nak bayar lagi. Bank tak akan tolong. Bos aku dah marah... aku minta advance… gaji tinggal sikit cukup makan. Anak pun malu dengan aku, aku mahu dia sekolah …. Elok-elok."

Lelaki itu teresak-esak lagi. Sharingan membongkok sebentar untuk mengambil pistol itu dan kemudian dia berdiri di sebelah lelaki itu. Dia hanya memerhati lelaki itu menangis mengenangkan nasib dirinya.

"Esok wakil aku akan datang untuk menyelesaikan benda ini. Kau kerja dengan aku tapi kau tidak akan dapat beritahu sesiapa pun apa identiti aku. Kau dah tidak bekerja di sini lagi. Ikut aku."

Lelaki itu mengesat air matanya dan mendongak melihat Sharingan.

"Tapi aku dah nampak muka kau, aku tahu siapa kau." Dan matanya memandang tepat pada mata Sharingan.

Sharingan hanya senyum dan melutut untuk melihat dengan lebih dekat wajah lelaki itu. Sejurus pandangannya setentang lelaki itu mata hitamnya bertukar warna merah. Tiga titik koma berpusing dalam anak matanya.

"Kau takkan boleh beritahu sesiapa pun siapa aku."

Lelaki itu ternganga melihat mata merah Sharingan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya Encik Uchiha. Rahsia ini hanya antara kita."

"Bagus, mari ke pejabat aku esok untuk mula bekerja. Bawa anak kau sekali."

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan melihat mata Sharingan bertukar hitam. Sharingan bangun dan berlalu keluar daripada kedai itu diikuti oleh lelaki itu. Selesai satu kes, dia perlu bergegas ke lokasi lain. Harap-harap malam ini milik Sharingan.

* * *

Naruko berkerut dahi lagi mendengar kata-kata wanita yang baru muncul di balai polis itu. Dia datang ingin membuat aduan, dan sejurus sahaja dia menyebut nama Sharingan pegawai polis yang ditemuinya terus membawanya ke dalam berjumpa Naruko.

"Puan Inspektor, saya tidak mahu melaporkan duit saya dicuri tapi saya mahu laporkan Sharingan telah buat sesuatu pada pekerja saya. Saya hanya seorang penjual pakaian dan Sharingan telah masuk ke kedai saya tanpa izin," kata wanita itu.

"Ada rakaman cctv?" tanya Naruko.

"Itulah, tiada langsung kelibatnya. Hanya ada gambar pekerja saya… eh bekas pekerja saya ambil duit daripada cashier dan kemudian dia ke arah pintu kecemasan. Saya tidak meletakkan cctv di beberapa tempat kerana itu bukan kawasan utama. Saya rasa Sharingan membawa pekerja saya di kawasan itu. Bagaimana dia tahu saya tidak pasti."

Naruko berkerut dahi. Dia tidak akan berkongsi dengan saksi ini mengenai fakta bahawa pihak polis sebenarnya juga masih tidak dapat mengesan di mana Sharingan ini, bahkan mereka seperti mengejar bayangan sahaja.

"Pekerja saya orang susah. Saya patut bantu dia daripada awal lagi. Dan tak sangka dia akan mengambil duit kecemasan perniagaan saya padahal saya dah cek sejarah pekerjaannya. Saya dah beri dia tugasan lain tapi dia kata malu untuk bekerja dengan saya lagi. Katanya ingin berhijrah. Mungkin puan boleh hubungi bekas pekerja saya. Saya dah bagi dia ganjaran dan saya pasti dia dapat melihat dengan teliti wajah Sharingan."

Naruko mengangguk dan berkata, "Terima kasih puan. Kami berterima kasih dengan kerjasama puan. Semua butiran yang puan beri akan kami beri perhatian dan saya sendiri yang akan melawat premis perniagaan cik daripada masa ke masa.

"Terima kasih Inspektor."

Selesai sahaja temubual mereka dan penyerahan rakaman cctv, Naruko berfikir seorang diri dalam biliknya. Jika beginilah pergerakan kesnya adakah dia akan duduk lama di Konoha. Itu bukan perkara pelik, Naruko sudah biasa bertugas berjauhan daripada Suna pejabat asalnya. Namun dia berasa agak penat dengan kes Sharingan dan Chidori ini kerana tiada jejak langsung. Dia berharap agar dia dapat bukti walaupun kecil mana pun daripada lelaki yang tidak didakwa oleh majikannya.

* * *

Sasuke sudah ada teman wanita dan dia rasa macam nak jerit beritahu satu dunia! Tapi sebab dia seorang Uchiha dan mereka bukan jenis berteriak di hadapan orang ramai tentang perasaan mereka, maka Sasuke hanya tersenyum sendirian sepanjang minggu ini. Semua pekerjanya pelik kenapa anak kedua pewaris syarikat Uchiha Corps itu kelihatan sentosa bahagia sepanjang minggu ini. Kebetulan pula mereka baru memenangi kontrak dengan kerajaan, maka pekerjanya menganggap bahawa Sasuke gembira dengan berita itu. Projek itu milik Shisui namun sebagai keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke juga gembira. Tapi senyumannya yang berpanjangan setiap hari selama Ahad hingga hari ini Rabu itu disebabkan oleh si rambut kuning jagung, Naruko Uzumaki.

Ok mempunyai teman wanita bukanlah suatu perkara yang besar pada seorang Uchiha, orang ramai selalu berpendapat bahawa seorang pemuda atau pemudi Uchiha boleh mendapat seorang teman macam itu sahaja. Mereka berharta, segak dan jelita, memiliki reputasi yang terhormat di kalangan generasi mereka dan siapa yang tidak mahu bermenantukan seorang Uchiha. Malahan pakcik Madara Uchiha, yang sudah berusia 50 tahun juga punya peminat di kalangan wanita sebaya dan lebih muda di Konoha ini. Dan kerana atas sebab pandangan klise masyarakat Konoha terhadap Uchiha la Sasuke tidak berkongsi berita gembira tentang dirinya dengan sesiapa. Namun dia tahu dalam masa beberapa hari lagi pasti akan bocor, abangnya Itachi akan tahu, Bagaimana dia korek rahsia Sasuke tidak pasti tapi lelaki itu akan sentiasa tahu.

Pada tengah hari ini Sasuke berkunjung ke kedai barang kemas di Iwa bersama pembantu peribadinya Juugo dan Suigetsu. Dia tidak mahu sesiapa pun tahu dia mahu membeli sebuah barang kemas ringkas untuk teman wanitanya. Sebenarnya dia pun tidak pasti dia mahu beli apa, yang penting dia mahu barang kemas itu ringkas dan mudah dipakai Naruko walaupun ketika bertugas. Dia tidak perlu terangkan dengan panjang lebar pada mereka kerana sebenarnya pada malam dia bertemu Naruko, Juugo dan Suigetsu memerhati daripada jauh.

"Bos, jewellery la hadiah paling mudah bos, rantai! Sebab dia boleh simpan dalam bajunya time kerja dan tiada sesiapa akan tahu," cadang Juugo.

Suigetsu tersenyum menampakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya, "Saya cadangkan bos belikan dia subang huruf nama dia. Dia tidak akan tolak hadiah itu jika ia sangat peribadi."

Sasuke mendengar sahaja cadangan pegawai-pegawai peribadinya. Kata mereka itu semua betul tapi pada masa yang sama Sasuke juga ingin menghadiahkan Naruko sesuatu yang melambangkan Uchiha. Seperti sudah menjadi tradisi bagi seorang Uchiha untuk memberi hadiah bercirikan simbol kipas keluarga Uchiha kepada orang yang mereka sayangi. Namun dia tahu pasti Naruko akan menolak kerana Naruko bukan seorang yang gemar hiasan yang terlalu menunjuk-nunjuk. Sasuke juga pasti Naruko seperti dia kerana pada peringkat perkenalan ini mereka masih belum bersedia untuk berkongsi kisah perkenalan mereka kepada sesiapa, walaupun ibu bapa mereka.

Sasuke melihat ke luar jendela keretanya. Hari ini Jugo yang memandu kereta kerana mereka terus ke Iwa daripada lawatan ke tapak kilang. Jika Sasuke keluar kota dia sentiasa ditemani Juugo dan Suigetsu atas dasar keselamatan. Walaupun Sasuke mampu mempertahankan dirinya tapi demi menjaga hati ibu dan bapanya dia bersedia untuk bergerak dengan pegawai keselamatan jika bergerak jauh.

"Bos, nak beli berlian ke?" tanya Suigetsu yang duduk di tempat penumpang hadapan menemani Juugo.

"Hmmm."

"Kau ni bos tengah buat keputusan penting, biar beliau berfikir. Dah tiba kedai baru bos akan beritahu pilihannya," jawab Juugo.

Sasuke tidak kisah Jugo bercakap bagi pihaknya kerana mereka sudah berkenalan sejak sekolah menengah. Juugo kemudian memasuki Tentera Darat Konoha pada usia 18 tahun namun terpaksa bersara sepuluh tahun kemudiannya kerana terlibat dalam kemalangan. Kini pemuda berusia 29 tahun itu berkhidmat sebagai pegawai peribadinya. Suigetsu pula kenalan Jugo dan diambli bekerja kerana pakar dalam menggunakan pistol dan pernah menjadi penyiasat peribadi.

"Yelah, saya rasa berlian bagus. Mungkin sebelah subang bentuk N dan sebelah bentuk S untuk nama bos," cadang Suigetsu lagi.

"Macam-macam la ko ni Sui," getus Jugo.

Sasuke mengerling pada Suitgetsu dan tersenyum sinis. Dia sudah tahu barang kemas mana yang ingin diberinya, satu ringkas untuk kegunaan harian dan satu lagi lebih perinci dan mewah untuk acara khas. Dahulu semasa dia berpasangan dengan Sakura dia tidak kisah untuk memberi hadiah kerana Sakura sudah cukup banyak barang kemas. Bahkan Sakura yang menghalang Sasuke daripada memberinya hadiah, beberapa kali sambutan ulang tahun mereka sebagai kekasih hanya diraikan dengan makan malam dan pergi bercuti di luar negara. Namun kali ini Sasuke ingin lebih mesra dengan Naruko, sudah terbayang-bayang dalam kepalanya untuk membawa Naruko naik kapal bersiar-siar melayari selat yang memisahkan Konoha dan Suna. Namun itu semua hanya boleh terjadi jika perkenalan mereka bertahan lebih lama daripada sebulan. Sasuke berharap agar yang terbaik akan berlaku untuk dia dan Naruko.


End file.
